Kingdom Hearts 2 Flipside of the black coin
by Caitlin june
Summary: It starts after KH1, Anti's story. Roxas is near freaking over what is going on around him, not undrstanding any of it, it only gets worse when a clone of him appears, names Saxor. Sora, Riku and Aros are back in action, locking the keyholes once more!
1. RoxasSaxor part one

-1**Chapter one….**

**Roxas….Saxor **

**(part one)**

Starting from where the team met once more…the group stumbled across a place called Castle oblivion, where the group seamed to loose all memories of the adventures they had, and Sora fell in love with a girl named Namine…after confronting with the girl she offered to place the boy's memories back in order, but it would take some time….all the while in a lab downstairs, some one was being watched, we start here….

------------------------------------

Vexon watched a figure in a glass tube "it took forever….but he is almost ready" Xemnas smirked "the likeness is uncanny…." Vexon frowned "yes….but the boy has a hidden urge to be different that I could not get rid of…" Xemnas chuckled slightly "no two nobody's are alike….though if what you have told me in the past is true…" the figure in the glass tube opened his yellow eyes slightly, Vexon smirked "this nobody, will be quite powerful, one of the first to command heartless as well as nobodies" The figure shut his eyes and Xemnas frowned "send him out as soon as he is ready….Roxas can not find him…" they both walked out and the door shut.

'Roxas?….' the figure opened his eyes fully, blinking a few times 'why would they not want me to see somebody?….' he thought looking at his reflection on the glass. A sad pale white face looked back, yellow eyes glowed in the dim lighting. 'I don't understand….' he sighed, running one hand through his black hair, that surprisingly pointed to one side in the front. A cross tattoo was on his cheekbone under his right eye and his ears had a slight point, adding to his inhuman appearance, the only item of clothing he was given was a pair of black pants. 'they never let me out…I don't understand anything they are trying to do…I don't know who…or what I am, why I'm here….or what to do…' He looked down 'I can't pretend to be asleep forever…' he herd a door open and closed his eyes 'I know so little….I want to get out of here….' He cringed as a loud bang shook the liquid oxygen in the tank "Ah….so you really where faking it" the figure's face fell "Oh cheer up kid…I wont say nothing…."

The figure dared to open one eye, looking into an emerald one, the shock made the figure recoil, eyes open in fright, he hadn't seen anyone before like him…in fact, he only saw Vexon and Xemnas….he didn't know of anyone else. The flaming red hair clashed with the green eyes, and with the tattoo's under the eyes the figure almost thought he was another 'thing'….it was what the two men called him, he didn't understand why.

The man's face broke out on a smile "chill out….I'm not gonna do anything…" he shook his head "man the kid looks just like him…" he mumbled, then blinked seeing the figures confused look. "Oh sorry kid, didn't introduce myself…names Axel…and you are?" the figure looked away "oh…right…no name and you cant talk" the figure nodded, biting his lip… then his face lightened 'wait' he made a motion for Axel to hold on by putting his hands infront of him. Axel raised an eyebrow as the figure's hands glowed black, his nails turning into claws. 'I cant talk…but I can write' the figure moved his hand in the thick liquid, a violet colored trail left where his finger traced, keeping its form in the thick liquid spelling out the words

I 'lexA, olleh' /I 

He swept his hand in a backward motion, and the letters spun around spelling the words…

I "Hello Axel….." /I 

The look on Axel's face made the figure smile slightly "that's…..weird….you can hear me…right?" the figure made more motions in the liquid.

I "yeah…." /I 

"ooookay…" Axel scratched his head "this is Really freaky…." he turned pacing "I don't think I should tell any of the others…maybe Namine….I could trust Demyx…then again he has loose lips" a sound of a music chord made both boys snap to attention "Who has loose lips?" the figure pointed to the blonde man with a mullet in the doorway holding a guitar and writing I "is that Demyx?" /I in dark Smokey letters, Axel nodded "unfortunately"

Demyx turned his sitar to his back, walking up to the glass container "so he finally wakes?" Axel nodded "the likeness of Roxas is uncanny, don't you think?" Demyx nodded "yeah…wonder how he would take seeing him?" Axel shrugged, the figure tapped on the glass, getting both men's attention's. He moved his hand I "Hi…." /I 

Demyx's jaw dropped "the kid understands English!?" Axel raised an eyebrow "he is a nobody…not a dog" the figure rolled his eyes "I never got a name from him though…." Axel added. The figure sat cross-legged in the buoyant liquid, thinking, then he looked up, writing words again, then made a full 360 with his hand, sending the letters to scramble into its own word, happy with the result it turned the word around.

I "Saxor….." /I 

Axel blinked, Demyx folded his arms "is that even a word?…." the figure rolled his eyes, adding more letters, spelling a full sentence I "No….My NAME is Saxor" /I both men 'oh'-ed and Saxor rolled his eyes again….then started writing again

I one more thing….Who is Roxas? /I 

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

"Whoa!" A blond sat up in his bed, covered in sweat and panting "not again…." he ran a hand through his hair "another dream about Sora…" He didn't have time to think about it, because a small rock flew through his open window and hit him on the head "OUCH!".

The boy looked out his window at three people, one wearing green and black, another wearing red, and a third a female in an orange top, Hayner, Pence and Olette. "SORRY ROXAS!" Hayner cupped his hands to his mouth "THOUGHT YOUR WINDOW WAS CLOSED!" Roxas mumbled, shutting his window and searching for his shoes "Hayner's aim is a pain in my neck….".

///later///

Roxas walked to the usual spot, seeing a letter on the couch, the poor handwriting proved it was Hayner who wrote it before he even looked at the name :

I "Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach--and don't sweat about the munny! -- Hayner" /I 

Roxas blinked "I had almost forgotten about that….Thanks Hayner" He mumbled, voice dripping with sarcasm. He ran out of the usual spot, hopping on his skateboard and riding to station heights.

"ROXAS!" Olette waved, Roxas smiled, resting his skateboard on the wall near a shop, only Pence was with Olette, but he daddy's pay much attention to it. Roxas started to approach his friends, but everything froze "wha?…" Roxas started to Run, but a girl in white stopped his approach. "um….hi….and you are?" The girl raised a hand and Roxas shut his mouth to stop his rambling. She smiled "I wanted to see you…at least once…" Roxas blinked "me?…" a light pink touched his cheeks. The girl nodded "yes, you…." Roxas scratched his head as the girl turned, walking away, then she stopped "oh, almost forgot….a friend of mine has wanted to meet you for a long time…" Roxas let his head tilt to one side "where are they?" the girl turned "you will see him soon, don't worry about that" she disappeared and time started again.

"Olette dragged me to go shopping you wanna come with-" Pence started, Roxas was still staring at where the girl once was "did you see that?!" Pence sighed "he's stalling again…." Olette grabbed pence by the sleeve and pulled him toword one of the shops. "see ya later Roxas, okay?" Roxas nodded, still stunned "maybe she went to that haunted mansion…." after a bit of thinking, he started off for the hole in the wall.

///woods///

"This place gives me the creeps…." Roxas rubbed his arms, no light shone through the thick tree branches, and the path was almost invisible under fallen leaves and debris. A black hole opened up infront of Roxas three white creatures slithered out of it, One grabbing his arm "let GO!" Roxas pulled his hand back, forgetting all about why he was here he turned and bolted, soon running into the sandlot with the things on his tail.

"What are those?!" Seifer blinked as Roxas stopped to look behind them. Seifer's two lackeys, Fuu and Rai, got into their fight positions just then everything froze again, leaving Roxas and the three things. Roxas rolled to the side, grabbing a struggle bat

"no time like the present" he charged, knocking away at the strange things with the bat, only to find that it didn't work "not good" Roxas mumbled, as the creatures danced around him, almost like taunting him.

"ROXAS!….USE THE KEYBLADE!"

Roxas looked up at the buildings seeing a girl in white, just as a creature charged at the unsuspecting kid "AH!" Roxas threw his arms up to protect his face, but the blow never came.

Roxas uncovered his face, seeing a blue stain glass floor, and three weapons floating in the air

I choose…. /I 

Roxas blinked, confused, but eventually his hand found its way to the sword (Its what I choose….) Then the sword and other weapons vanished, and the keyblade appeared in Roxas's hand, along with a door materializing

I Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid.

/I 

Roxas started toword the door, opening it to show a large staircase "well….here goes nothing….." He started up the stairs, more white creatures appearing in his way, but with the keyblade they where no match. Soon Roxas stepped onto a new platform….that looked like the old one "it was a dead end" Roxas sighed, then started to feel the ground shaking underneath him "uh oh…." He turned as a larger version of those creatures rose up from the floor "snap…." Roxas glared, holding the keyblade tight in his hands.

////meanwhile, yes I'm skipping the fight I had writers black when I thought about it because you cant do much with it in the game///

Axel and Demyx left a long time ago, and the room was quiet, giving Saxor time to think 'so…Roxas was once apart of whatever this is…..' he folded his arms 'but he left….so there is a way out of here….' his eyes narrowed 'but first I got to find a way out of HERE!' he poked the glass.

"Maybe I can help" Saxor recoiled, spinning in his tank 'wha-who-where?!' he faced a girl with blonde hair, in a white dress. The girl smiled "I know who can get you out….but you will have to wait a short while longer…." she pointed to a glowing green panel near the computers monitoring him "when the right person touches that panel, and the password in place, you should be able to get out" Saxor sighed, Namine continued to smile as her hand moved ontop the panel. A soft beep sounded and one of the computers started flashing "Code?" the computer's voice stated. Namine turned "you should know the code…." Saxor bit his lip, as something surfaced in his mind. He started to write again I Mai Chigiri /I 

Namine nodded, typing in the words, but just before her hand hit the last button, the door opened "Namine!…what are you doing!?" Vexon walked up and grabbed Namine's arm "you where not supposed to leave your room" He glared at her, then looked up and all anger vanished from his face "He's….awake!" Saxor glared "He is finally awake!" He pushed Namine out the door "Hey!" Namine turned, but the door closed in her face.

Vexon circled Saxor "amazing, the first heartless/nobody hybrid…." Saxor raised an eyebrow, Vexon stopped "you can hear me can't you?" Saxor glared, but nodded. "wonderful" Vexon smirked, "Xemnas will be pleased….but just to make sure" He pressed a button, sending an electric current through the tank. Saxor silently screamed from the new feeling of pain, now hating Vexon and wanting to get out even faster. When the current was broken Saxor glared at the man, the liquid around the glass of the tank started to freeze as Saxor's body temperature dropped, the pupil's in Saxor's eyes disappeared and his skin turned black, canine teeth sharpened, and nails turning into claws. "Perfect" Vexon 's smirk widened as Saxor hissed.

The door opened up and Axel walked in "Hey Vexon….Xemnas wants you, for a report on whatever you're doing in here" Vexon grumbled something under his breath walking out of the room. "Okay Demyx…." Axel motioned with one hand and the sitar player silently moved inside 'huh?….' Saxor squinted, trying to see through the ice that had formed on the glass.

A bright red glow formed on one spot, and the ice melted away "Whoa!" Axel jumped "Dude….what's with the scare!?" The black vanished as Saxor returned to normal. Demyx hit the final button and Saxor felt something pulling him down as the fluid drained into the bottom "AH!" He hit the floor, landing on his butt. The glass lifted and Axel pulled Saxor to his feet, only to have him fall down again "oh….this is going to be difficult" Saxor shook his head, moving to all fours (think Anti-form walking stance). Demyx raised an eyebrow "ooookay….here" Saxor turned his head to be hit with a towel "you're getting water on the floor…or whatever you where in five seconds ago"

After being dried off Axel motioned out the door, the three of them moving down the hall as fast as possible, into an unmarked room. Namine sat on a large platform "you got him out!" she placed her hands together "but why is he walking like that?" Axel smirked "Saxor….try to stand" Saxor started up, and held a standing position for five seconds, but started to fall forward. "AH!" Saxor held his arms out to balance himself, both swinging in circles, soon he was standing "whew"

Namine smiled "Roxas….this is who I wanted you to see" Axel moved to one side, letting Saxor see the blond kid. It was a contest to see who was more confused, Roxas won "him?!…." He pointed "but-he-……" Saxor's head tilted to one side "Rox…..as….Roxasss….." He blinked, then pointed Smiling "Roxas!" Demyx shook his head "It speaks!" Roxas raised an eyebrow "yeah…..and you are?" Namine yelped as Vexon entered the doorway "AXEL!" Axel's face paled, Demyx whistled "Roxas Run!" Roxas looked around "RUN WHERE?!" Saxor went to all fours, one hand extended and a dark oval opened in the center of the room "Roxas!" he pointed to Roxas, then to portal. Roxas backed up, but Saxor shoved Roxas back into the portal before he could get too far away. Roxas flailed, one hand grabbed onto the nearest thing, and both objects tumbled into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------

"Seifer, strike a pose! ya know" "how's this?" "that's perfect ya know" Roxas herd the sound of a camera and opened his eyes, first thing he noticed was he was on the floor, the second was Seifer standing infront of him "good thing those white things are gone…ya know?"

Roxas got up remembering the white things "what where those things…." Seifer glared "outsiders that's what….they where easy to take down" Fuu nodded "Cakewalk" Roxas turned, seeing Hayner, Olette and Pence. Hayner huffed and walked away, Roxas ran after him "Hey! Wait up!" He ran after his friends, but stopped when Hayner jumped back as a large cart rushed past, with someone screaming on top "Who would be stupid enough to ride a rouge cart!….those things weigh at least over two hundred pounds on a good day!" Pence exclaimed as the cart rushed past. Hayner changed direction "lets follow it!" Roxas turned following Hayner.

////about fifteen minutes before this happened….around the time Roxas woke up///

"hmm…." Saxor blinked, then winced as a beam of sunlight hit his eyes "gah" he rolled over onto his stomach and got up onto his knees. He herd the sound of metal hitting metal and opened his eyes, seeing that the black pants he once wore where replaced by a black jumpsuit with two color pants, the top part was black and the lower part a dark purple. He was also wearing a grey long sleeved hoodie with a dark red collar. The zipper had a cross charm on the zipper pull, and he had shoes.

'weird place…weirder wardrobe…' Saxor moved to all fours, moving out of the ally near what looked like a garage (the one in cargo climb) 'I better learn how to walk…people will look at me funny….' He used the wall to steady himself, but after five steps tripped over a rock and landed on top a cart with a large bag in it. The cart started to rock, but stopped "whew…" Saxor sighed, then the cart creaked and started forward 'uh oh….'

The cart started down a slope, gaining speed, Saxor had to dig into the bag with his claws to avoid slipping off 'NOT GOOD NOT GOOD NOT GOOD!' the cart headed toword a corner, with a swift pull the cart turned, narrowly avoiding a wall "Whoa!…" Saxor grabbed onto the bag tighter as a bump almost threw him off, 'okay…the worst part should be ov-…..oh snap!' then his face paled seeing a larger bump with a large board on it, forming a ramp "AHHHHHH!" the cart went up the ramp and into the air, causing at least a foot of space between the cart and the bag, while Saxor was shaken off by the force and flew above the cart and bag. All three flew above the sandlot, and Rai pointed "hey!….Chicken wuss is flying-Ya know"

With a swift 'THUMP' the cart, bag, and Saxor landed in that order "WHEW!" he blinked 'Don't get worse…don't get worse!' he looked up and felt like someone had kicked him, "AH!" He turned the cart to the right zipping past Hayner and his friends. "Who would be stupid enough to ride a rouge cart!….those things weigh at least over two hundred pounds on a good day!" Saxor herd someone exclaim "Lets follow it!" Saxor looked back to see people casing after the cart, three boys and one girl.

///back to normal POV///

Roxas grabbed his skateboard gaining speed on the cart, seeing someone riding it "Dude….GET OFF THAT THING!" he thought the figure looked familiar, but dismissed it. Roxas pulled to a swift stop as he noticed the cart start down an alley "its on a collision coarse!" Pence stopped "And at the speed its going its gonna hurt!" Roxas saw the figure move, but infront of the cart "what the-" The cart stopped as it hit the wall. Hayner took the liberty to check it out first….his jaw dropped "Guys…GUYS!" Pence, Roxas and Olette picked up the pace, Pence first "what the-….he should of ben wall pizza!….that load looks heavy enough to flatten Seifer!" Hayner blinked "yeah yeah…that too…but look at his FACE!" Roxas had to look after Hayner said that….

"I thought I dreamed you?!" Roxas stared wide eyed, at his doppelganger, who had his feet firmly propped against the wall and his arms against the cargo! "um…maybe we should help" Pence managed to say through the silence, Hayner nodded, mouth still open. Olette ran over to the handle "Over here!" Pence, Hayner and eventually Roxas grabbed onto the handle, it took all four of them to move the cart a few inches "MOVE!" Roxas shouted, Saxor scrambled away from the cart and the others let go, as the cart hit the wall with a loud crash, luckily nothing was damaged. Saxor leaned against a wall, catching his breath 'walking is harder than I thought….' he fell to the floor.

After five minutes pence dared talking again "um….hi…." Saxor looked up "I'm Pence…That's Olette, Hayner and-" Saxor pointed to Roxas "Roxas!" Roxas blinked "um….Right" Pence blinked, Hayner mumbled to Olette "even sounds like him…" Roxas raised an eyebrow "We aren't That much alike!" Hayner looked from Saxor to Roxas "yeah….you do".

Roxas went to one knee, looking Saxor in the face, Saxor looked up, after what felt like five minutes of staring, Saxor smiled, pointing "Roxas!". Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas sighed then stood up "Here…" He offered his hand, helping Saxor up "Hayner was right for once…we DO look alike…"Roxas turned walking a few steps, Saxor started to fall over "ROXAS!" His arms flailed again, eyes closing and body waiting for impact…..that never came.

"can't you walk at all?" Saxor opened his eyes, confused, till he noticed an arm across his chest 'he-he didn't let me fall?' He looked up to Roxas's face again, then looked away embarrassed, shaking his head 'no' . Roxas pulled Saxor back to a standing position "now I see how you ended up on that cart…." Saxor pouted.

Once Roxas felt Saxor could stand he let go "okay….start from the basics….DON'T FALL!" Saxor caught himself before he fell over, then smiled nervously, pulling himself to a standing position. "Okay, shift your weight to your left foot and move your right foot forward"

/////computer room//////

Diz hit his keyboard "I cant get a lock on Roxas's location!…." he turned on all cameras and still no Roxas "where could that shadow have taken him….." he leaned back in his chair, thinking "hm…could it be that…Roxas is in the Real…Twilight town?"

////back to Twilight town///

"geez! How long does it take to get his butt over here!" Hayner looked up at the ceiling from his spot on the floor. Pence blinked "I still can't get over the fact that there are TWO versions of Roxas running around" Olette nodded "yeah…I cant stop thinking about that" Hayner sat up "Its like….there's our Roxas…and then this Gothic super strong, limited vocabulary version of Roxas" the tarp over the entrance pulled away and Roxas looked inside "sorry I took so long…." Hayner made a motions telling Roxas that it wasn't a big deal. "I kinda had to learn a few things-" Roxas walked inside, "like ventriloquism?" Hayner raised an eyebrow "Hey!….I'm the one talking!" Saxor stumbled inside, kicking a bucket off his shoe. Pence nodded "oh….you're the one talking…." all three stared open mouthed "YOU TALK?!" Saxor winced, Roxas snickered "apparently…." Hayner managed to break a long silence "right…."

///later////

"So…..your name?" Pence said for the third time that hour….everyone started asking questions and it was starting to creep both Roxas and Saxor out "erm…Saxor…for the third time" Hayner leaned against a wall "so….almost everything you said matched Roxas….somehow….final question….do you know about Struggle?" Saxor looked lost "huh?" Roxas explained "it's a tournament where you hit people with sticks" Saxor looked confused "what's fun about hitting people with sticks?" he picked up a random stick and smacked Hayner over the head with it "OW!" Saxor blinked "that….didn't look fun" Hayner rubbed his head "the sticks are PADDED!" then he smirked "lets say we do alittle one on one?…" Saxor blinked "um….sure?"

///sandlot…///

"you sure you wanna do this?…." Roxas handed the struggle bat to Saxor, who shrugged "If you can do it…maybe I can too" Hayner walked onto the sandlot "lets get this started!" Saxor walked onto the sandlot, moving to a battle stance. Olette raised her arm "READY.SET.STRUGGLE!"

Hayner charged, Saxor ducked out of the way causing Hayner to almost hit the ground "Whoa!" he hopped on one foot and turned, almost landing a blow, where Saxor was standing, but right before the bow hit, Saxor seamed to Disappear right infront of Hayner's eyes "huh?!" he looked around, Roxas rubbed his eyes "where did he go?"

"Try behind you" Saxor whispered, striking Hayner with So much force that he hit the wall "ops…." Saxor winced "that had to hurt…" Roxas's jaw dropped "Olette…watch Saxor….I'm….gonna find some way to peel Hayner off the wall"

////computer room////

Diz stared at the image of Saxor on the screen "what power…."

////world that never was////

Xemnas stared at the screen "what power….Vexon…you never mentioned-" Vexon was stunned "I never knew…." Demyx who was hiding in the doorway, was still looking shocked "the kid has skill…" Xemnas smirked "When you send Axel to fetch Roxas….Make sure he gets our little shadow as well" Demyx looked nervous "not if I get to him first…" with that he disappeared.

///back to the sandlot///

Saxor was in a constent state of apologizing "Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry!…." Hayner blinked, slightly nervous "youre fine…that's some power you have…." Roxas mumbled "I hope I don't pay for those damages…" Pence had ben thinking, then smiled and turned "Hayner, why don't you put Saxor on your team?…he is good enough…." Saxor blinked "I don't think-" "PERFECT IDIEA!" Hayner interrupted "Seifer has no chance against you!…and we would have three chances at the prize!" Saxor blinked, then leaned tword Roxas whispering "I thik he hit his head too hard…." it was said with so much consern that Roxas chuckled.Hayner turned grabing Saxor's wrist "Its settled!…comeon!, we have only eleven hours to train!" Olette blinked "what about sleep?!" Hayner blinked "no time!" Saxor blinked as Hayner dragged him back to the sandlot "D-Don't I get a say in this?!" Hayner looked back smiling "nope!" Roxas sighed "Ill get the first aid kit…Pence…get a crowbar and call an ambulance on stand by" Olette blinked "for Saxor?" Roxas looked at the two who where being dragged away "no…for Hayner…"

-------------------------------------------

Saxor: we had to stop here or it would be too long….

Roxas: but this will continue…and Cj has ben wondering how the audence would take this…the story can go three ways

1. Normal

2. Roxas and Saxor DON'T merge with Sora and Aros, but the story continues with them on the team

3. Only one finds his nobody, the other takes a different path

Sora: Next chapter…

Aros: the struggle tournament, an unexpected guest, and truths unravled…


	2. SaxorRoxas part 2

-1**Chapter two**

**Roxas….Saxor….**

**(Part two)**

The next day, the day of the struggle tournament, Hayner was slightly bruised, but still in fighting condition, Saxor still refused to fight, saying it wouldn't be needed. The announcer walked to the center stage "All right!…the moment you have waited all year for!…here in the ring, four competitors will test out their skills to win" He lifted a large belt "the tournament belt….and" He pointed to a glistening jewel encrusted trophy "the one and only twilight trophy!" the audience cheered, Hayner looked to the trophy with confidence "that trophy is so ours!"

The announcer called all four competitors to the arena "First up The strong, the talented bad boy SEIFER!" Seifer folded his arms and smirked, some girls in the audience squealed "along with his partner VIVI!" a short person in a wizard hat scuffed his foot. The announcer moved onto the other two "Now on the other team! One of the second best strugglers and hometown attitude adjuster, HAYNER!" Hayner waved slightly, wincing as he felt a tired muscle strain. "And of course, last but not least, one of my personal favorite customer ROXAS!" Olette and Pence cheered "TAKE THEM OUT GUYS!" Saxor still looked unsure Hayner could take any more damage…he had really worked hard to keep his strength at a minimum….but it was still enough to bruise. "FIRST MATCH! VIVI VERSUS SEIFER!"

Hayner walked off stage "ow…ow…." Saxor bit his lip "Hayner…maybe you should sit this one out…" Roxas stated, as Hayner almost fell over "I kinda did a number on you" Saxor confirmed. Hayner smirked "I'm fine…just fin-OWOWOW!" Roxas flinched "I just tapped you!" Pence folded his arms "that's it…you're in no condition to fight" Hayner whined "but we don't have anyone to fill my spot!" Saxor clapped to get Hayner's attention, then saluted with two fingers and his thumb extended "I'm still here and ready to go" Hayner tossed Saxor the struggle bat "go for it….ow"

///second round///

The announcer walked back onstage with a piece of paper and a confused look "well folks, looks like Hayner is too injured to fight this round…so they brought in a backup….everyone please welcome, a long lost competitor to the struggle games, and Roxas's cousin from Dusk town; SAXOR!" Saxor smiled nervously, waving, they had to make up a past for him so it wasn't obvious he just appeared out of the blue " and his opponent, ROXAS!" Roxas waved "looks like it going to be a family battle…" the announcer walked off stage as both boys went to battle pose "READY.SET.STRUGGLE!"

Roxas charged, Saxor disappeared as Roxas struck "no problem…I know what you do" he turned and blocked just as Saxor struck. Both boys jumped back and Saxor swooped to one side, catching Roxas off guard "okay…wasn't expecting that" Roxas moved with the blow and hit Saxor in the side, orbs hit the floor but neither stopped to pick them up, the battle continued as Saxor tried to keep from doing serious damage, and Roxas giving all he had, suddenly the announcer called "TIME!" both boys stopped as the announcer checked the scores "TIE!" Hayner looked up "what?!" Pence gawked "what?!" Saxor and Roxas blinked "WHAT?!" Saxor felt something tap his foot, glancing at a blue orb. He nudged it toward Roxas as the announcer re checked the score "oh…never mind I read it wrong…the winner is- by One point!….ROXAS!" Saxor let out a sigh of relief, turning toward Roxas with his hand extended "guess I have some work to do…eh Roxas?" Roxas looked confused, but shook hands anyway "maybe next year"

Saxor walked off stage while Seifer (this is the real Twilight town people…do you really think Vivi would of won?) walked back onstage "Knock 'em Dead Roxas!" Hayner cheered, then winced.

Saxor leaned against a wall watching the fight, until an older man blocked his vision "your Rucksacks Twin aren't you?" Saxor looked up, a few girls squealed "SEITZER!", Saxor huffed smirking, the man just reeked 'snob' and he didn't like him already "what was your first clue?" Seitzer smirked "I have a 'favor' to ask" Both of them looked to the arena where it looked like Roxas had the upper hand "convince Rucksack to forfeit…" Saxor blinked "say wha?" Seitzer smirked "force him to forfeit…that way he wont face a crushing defeat-" "Or so you will keep your glory and continue to look good! You don't want to face him because you're scared" Saxor snapped, eyes flashing yellow. "Let me tell you something 'Seltzer'…only one person is going to win the final round, and if you want to keep your glory, you're going to have to fight for it" Seitzer looked to the stage as the announcer walked up, Seifer was on the ground. "And one more thing…" Saxor pulled Seitzer's head back to eye level, not bothering to hide his strength "its ROXAS!"

-------------------

Seitzer glared walking onstage. The announcer smiled "Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Seitzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!" Roxas tightened his grip on his struggle bat. Saxor watched Seitzer's mouth form a smirk "I want to change something…" The announcer blinked "Um…I guess" Seitzer turned, pointing at Saxor "I want to fight BOTH of them…at once…This kid alone is too little to match my power" The crowd cheered, the announcer looked skeptical "And to make it fair…Ill have more to loose…" He tossed a large bag of munny " with the trophy and belt…I also add 5000 munny to the pot!" Everyone's jaw dropped, Except Saxor's, who merely smirked and Pushed off from the wall "Fine…I accept" He walked on stage as a man threw him a struggle bat "Time to pay for your disrespect" Seitzer whispered, smirking, Saxor glared "Shut up before I shove this struggle bat up your-"

"PREPARE TO STRUGGLE!" The announcer raised one arm, a man in the audience stood next to him, black cloak trailing the ground "Is this legal?" The announcer blinked "If the one challenged accepts it….there's nothing I can do" Saxor Smirked "Follow my lead Roxas" He went into a battle stance, Roxas mimicking.

"READY! SET! STRUGGLE!"

Saxor went to the right, Roxas to the left "Just keep up with me" Roxas smirked, Ducking as Seitzer took a swing for his midsection "Hold still!-GAH!" Saxor sent a blow to Seitzer's exposed backside, sending him to the floor "Ouch…Seitzer will feel that tomorrow!" Saxor stuck out his tongue "Nyah Nyah" Roxas smirked "Watch your back slowpoke!" Roxas scooped up the orbs as Seitzer leaped to his feet "shut-up you pests!" he charged at the immature twin, But Saxor disappeared "I may be a pest, but compared to you…" he reappeared beside Roxas "We're the best!" Seitzer growled "I.DO.NOT.LOSE!" he landed a blow to Roxas's leg, causing him to crash to the floor "Roxas!" Saxor moved between the bat aimed for a cheep shot at Roxas's head, taking the blow to the lower back "Don't worry about me…" Seitzer grabbed the dropped orbs "The score so far…Roxas and Saxor, an even 140...Seitzer, 160...the challengers better get their game in gear, or they can kiss the Trophy goodbye!" Saxor's eyes narrowed "Roxas…get up…" "Already up" Roxas replied, leg still shaky from the blow. A spark went off between both boys, like two cables had been connected allowing both energy sources to work off each other. "MIRROR WAVE!" Roxas went left, Saxor right, both in perfect step with each other. "Lets see you block from both sides!" they sent blows high and low, grabbing the orbs before stopping at the other side of the arena.

"Wow! Have you ever seen such teamwork!?…I could swear they where breathing, thinking. Possibly even having heartbeats at the same moments!" Roxas blinked "What…just…happened?" Saxor blinked "No clue…but lets finish this while he's dazed!"

Seitzer shook his head, seeing only one "Where's Rucksack!?" he hollered "right here!" Roxas shouted from behind him "Roxas Heads up!" Saxor tossed his struggle bat over his shoulder, Roxas catching it and making the final blow. "TIME!"

----------------------------------------

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas and Saxor (Though mostly Hayner) awaited the verdict like a man going to court. "With a score of 200/50.…" He recounted, Seitzer smirked "SAXOR AND ROXAS WIN!" Seitzer's face fell "come on!" Roxas started to Push Saxor up on stage, but Saxor moved away "no man…I lost the round with you…its your moment, not mine" Pence blocked his way "Get up there" he teased shoving Saxor back on stage. The announcer handed over the trophy to Roxas and the belt to Saxor, holding up each free hand both boys listening to the chanting of the crowd.

Sassily the chanting turned to screaming as dusks poured in from the exits and entrances, not really caring about the people flooding past them, but targeting Roxas "not again…" Roxas gave the trophy to Hayner "get out of here!" He hissed, shoving the three out of the Dusk's way. He backed up as the Dusks forced him back, they weren't letting Saxor through either "what the hell-?" The key blade come to his hand, Taking this as a good sign he stepped in front of Saxor "Ill clear a path, you get out of here". Saxor shook his head "No…DUSK 3 O'CLOCK!" Roxas spun knocking back a dusk "Saxor I can handle this! Just leave it to-" A dusk was sliced in half "Leave it to who?" Saxor jumped, catching a black blade. "Keep your wits about you Roxas!" Roxas closed his mouth, then went back into battle stance…but the Dusks had disappeared "….did we miss something?" they both turned to the sound of footsteps behind them.

"you two really are something together, Ya know that?" Roxas looked clueless.

"Its me Roxas…you know" He lowered his hood "Axel?" Roxas blinked "Axel?" Axel rolled his eyes "Man, Talk about blank with a capital B, not even the dusks are gonna crack this one." his hands lit fire, causing both boys to step back as chakram

appeared in Axel's hands "What's going on?!" Roxas shot a glance to Saxor " do you know anything?" Saxor looked guilty "just a little" Roxas looked to Axel "I want Answers!" Axel looked around "The others could drop by any minute, so we don't have time for a Q and A" Roxas blinked "Others?" Saxor growled "no time to explain, just run!" He latched on to Roxas's wrist with a death grip, making a run for the exit, though it was futile as a wall of fire shot up "YIE!"

Axel smirked "Listen, Ill explain only a few things…there's 12 others…you are Roxas, number 13, key blades chosen one" Roxas growled "I still don't underst-" A black portal showed up not far from Axel, another member stepping out "Axel do not inter fear with the plan" Axel glared "Saix…".

Saix sneered "Superior had a change of mind…he wants me to fetch them, Doesn't think you will come through" He looked to Roxas "come Quietly and nobody gets hurt…".Saxor glared, eyes flashing yellow, only making Saix smirk "I wouldn't resist, Or ill force Roxas over here" Saxor growled "alright…you asked for it" He raised a whistle to his lips and blew. Nothing but silence "Um…." Roxas blinked, Saxor's hands flew up to his ears, a pained expression on his face "What is that thing?!" He whimpered, falling to his knees, nails turning to claws. Axel hissed, Saix lowered the whistle "dog whistle…surprisingly works well on heartless…" Roxas went to one knee "Heartless?…Saxor what is he talking a-AHH!" Curled up in the dirt was now the solid black form of Saxor, though his clothes where now pure white "Roxas…Meet Shadow Roxas…Your so called friend is a murderer in hiding…just waiting for your guard to lower enough…to kill you, you trusted him when all along he held the biggest secrets from you" Saxor got up on all fours, hissing "ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" he turned his head to Roxas, who looked pale "he is lying, I wouldn't do that…you gotta believe me". He started to shift back, but Saix blew the whistle again, causing a feral scream to replace Saxor's normal voice. Roxas's vision started to fade "not again…not now!"

-----------------------

_I'm going insane! He should up with an unsure look, made his hands into fists...and stepped out of the alley, right into Sora's view. Sora raised his blade…then lowered it "its you…" Donald and Goofy's jaw dropped "he-he looks-" Sora sighed "just like me I know…he isn't attacking us though". Antisora stepped forward …Sora ... Seeing as they couldn't hear them he slapped his forehead great…I'm going to have to try to speak again….Although trying to was one mater…DOING it was another "S-S-….S….SORA!" _

…**.what is that thing?….**

"_I've been looking all over for you, Antisora"_

…**Antisora?…Shadow…Roxas?…**

"_no….possible…way…" Sora was lost for words as Antisora tried to hide once again "you saw nothing?!". Sora reached gently grabbing Antisora's arm "then how do you explain this?". Antisora's entire arm was flesh colored now…and it was spreading faster. "Don't touch me! You are only going to make it spread faster!" He jerked his arm free. Sora blinked "I didn't do this…I couldn't of done this" Antisora's face started to regain color.  
_

**--------**

Roxas forced himself back to consciousness, Saxor still standing, but in obvious stress from the whistle "STOP THAT!…You want to make him deaf?!" Axel grabbed Saix's arm to free the whistle "Let Go Axel, and I might not tell the superior what you had planned-GAH!" He clutched his hand as something heavy collided with it, the whistle hit the floor and skid across the land. "You're here to say something I bet…So say it and get lost!" Roxas caught the key blade, lowering it to his side. Saix smirked, wrenching his arm from Axel's grasp "very well…you're starting to remember…" Saxor sot to his feet and growled "We will give you 24 hours to return to us, before we take you by force…and don't try to hide-" his eyes narrowed "we will find you" they where both engulfed n darkness, and disappeared.

Roxas watched the blade disappear "I'm sorry…I didn't think they would follow us" Saxor walked past, human once more "Sax-" He shot a glance "Its hard to explain, though you remember it enough to need an explanation?" Roxas blinked "I'm still a bit confused-" he became quiet as he saw a flash of green "You guys okay?!" Hayner approached, obviously winded, followed by Olette and a very tired Pence. "yeah…those things aren't so tough" Saxor smiled, punching one hand into his other, open hand. _'his attitude changed in a second…and he just lied to them'_ Roxas closed his mouth, noticing it was still open in a silent question.

------------

Saxor looked down from the edge of the train station "that's a long way to fall…" he gulped, a little nervous "afraid of heights?" Pence took a seat "Me?…nah, just…very high up that's all" Roxas gripped onto one of the gems in the trophy, breaking them from the crevice made in the metal, tossing the gems to the trio "Like I promised" Pence almost dropped his "thanks a ton Roxas" Saxor blinked, Olette shoved Pence gently "He didn't win it alone!…" Pence blinked "Oh right…sorry" Saxor shrugged "its cool" he put his hands behind his head, leaning back…and falling "YIE!-OFF!" his legs where draped over the ledge "You okay man?" Hayner snickered "I'm okay!" Saxor pointed to the sky "just wondered where the wall went" The other four burst out laughing…even Roxas couldn't help but laugh, he had to admit, it was kinda nice after all the tension earlier. "Yeah yeah yeah, laugh at the new guy" Saxor turned, leaning on the ledge instead of sitting on it "Aw come-on Sax we where just having fun" Roxas smiled, tossing another stone which Saxor caught mid-air.

"what is it?" he blinked, raising it to the light with the others "another treasure for us to share" Hayner replied. Roxas felt almost mesmerized by the light-

"Sora?….SORA?!" A gloved hand waved in-front of Roxas's face "huh?" He looked to the side, stars flew overhead and the rough concrete was replaced by rippled wood "you where really spacing out Sora…you okay?" Roxas blinked "You're Aros…Right?" The spiky emo Sora blinked back, confused "I think you where out in the sun too long" the boy's voice deepened slightly "Its me Saxor!" Roxas blinked "huh?" a soft light brought everything back to normal.

Saxor waved his hand in front of Roxas's face "you okay?" Roxas nodded "tired…" Olette smiled "Oh, before I forget" She pulled out a white box "SWEET!" Hayner cried, Roxas stood up, his foot, having been asleep, bent inwardly, causing Roxas to fall…but not to word the safe side "AH-""ROXAS""SAXOR!""OLETTE!""PENCE!""CRIMANY!" That's all Roxas herd before blacking out.

((what had happened))

Saxor noticed Roxas stumble, lunging forward to grab hold of the blonde's legs "ROXAS!" He started to fall forward from Roxas's weight, Olette grabbed hold of Saxor's hoddie "SAXOR!" Pence quickly grabbed hold of Olette as she started to slip, and Hayner caught Pence by a foot "CRIMANY!" He cried, hearing popping in his joints. "PULL HAYNER!" Saxor yelled, the chain slowly going back up onto the platform, Roxas was placed in a laying position, but was out cold "the shock made him pass out" Saxor mumbled, retracting his claws before the others could see.

((meanwhile))

Roxas fell in blackness, as far as he knew he couldn't move "…Namine"…"Namine what's happening to me?" he thought he had died, but to hear a voice was a mild relief

"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi." Roxas flinched "Kairi…you're that girl he likes…" the voice spoke again "Please…a name" "Im Roxas…" "Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me his name?!" Roxas felt another consciousness enter the one around him "You don't remember my name?!…thanks a lot Kairi" it was jokingly offended "for the love of god princess is your crown too tight or something!" the third voice was slightly younger

"….anyway, ill give you a hint" both male voices chimes together "it starts with an 'S'"

----------

Diz stared at the computer "Found him…" A figure loomed behind him "Saxor sure takes care of Roxas" Diz nodded "Its in his nature, Aros wouldn't let Sora take a fall, neither would he…" the figure looked to the monitor "Aros…I'm familiar with him" Diz looked over "…in what way?" Dark, almost sea green eyes glowed from under the velvet hood "Lets just say…he proved something to me that even I couldn't find" Diz looked back to the monitor "what business do you have here?" the figure smirked "I am not with the organization nor the heartless…this is strictly of my own pleasure…I just knew where to go to get answers" Diz leaned back in his chair "Very well…before anything continues…your name?" the figure turned away, walking and fading "Is of no importance to you"

--------------

((back to Twilight Town))

Roxas winced, stirring from his weird 'dream' and looking at the cream colored ceiling of his room "bout time sleeping beauty" Saxor looked up from a chair near a florescent light "what…what happened?" Roxas sat up "all I remember was tripping and blacking out?…then all these voices" Saxor blinked, looking up "well you fell, but thanks to your friends and I, we formed a chain and got your clumsy butt back onto the platform…and from there I carried you home" Roxas blinked again "and how-" "Do you really need to know?" Saxor smirked, Roxas thought against it and sighed "you where out all night" Roxas sighed "all night?…no wonder I'm so rested" Saxor got up tossing Roxas his hoddie "put it on…we have to get to the hangout before the others start the project without us" Roxas raised an eyebrow "Pro…OH right!" he adjusted the sleeves, slipping it on "I don't know what this thing you call School is…but Olette said it would be a good Idea if I contributed" Roxas nodded "okay…then" He opened the door, then looked back and smirked "you know how to skateboard?" Saxor blinked, then looked clueless.

---------------

"SHIFT YOUR WEIGHT TO TURN!" Roxas called, Saxor was literally trying to stay on the worn down board, but it was so broken in places that the duck tape would shift if he tried to turn, he fell back, he board went up, and Saxor cowered until the board hit the ground, exactly where it went up in the first place. Roxas swerved to a stop "maybe we should of walked" Saxor stood "um…what's that" he pointed upward, Roxas looked up "I don't see anything-" he herd the sound you might hear when teleporting to level 2 in a video game, looking down as Saxor boarded a black a violet version of Roxas's skateboard "never mind!" he smirked, Roxas was about to ask about the board…but thought against it as the effortlessly got to the hangout, parking the boards outside the tarp.

"I don't want to hear a word about that project Olette!" Hayner whined, pacing, Olette following him, both arguing about the project" you'd think they where an old married couple" Saxor mumbled, Roxas snickered, Pence chuckled.

Once an agreement was made, Pence, Saxor and Roxas went off to check out some of the seven wonders.

((skipping to jumping bag))

Pence stood away from the jumping bag "okay…just grab onto it and slow it down…" Saxor stood like a cowboy ready to fire "I can do that" He lunged, the bag jumped out of the way and he hit the ground hard "that is if you can catch it" Saxor growled, Roxas grabbed onto the bag, riding it like a mechanical bull "YIE!" Saxor shot up as the bag chased him "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T RUN ME OVER!" Roxas gripped onto the bag "IM TRYING!" he untied the not, a large dog bounced out and down the road. "……that wasn't to bad" Saxor dusted off his pants, Pence had to grip the fence nearby to avoid falling from laughter.

Roxas leaned on the fence "well we can wait for wonder number six while we're here…"

Saxor blinked "six?" Pence nodded "yeah, the ghost train…a weird train rides the tracks once a day, but nobody's on it…no driver, no passengers, no return" Saxor grinned "Paranormal! Finally something up my alley!" He punched the air "huh?" Pence raised an eyebrow "uh…well I love scary stuff.." Saxor scratched the back of his neck.

It wasn't long till Olette and Hayner joined them, then after waiting so long, they had to sit down…Pence was half asleep and Saxor was kinda creeping Roxas out with his blank stare at the sky, it was kinda like a doll looking from a shelf. "what?!" Saxor blinked "oh nothing" Roxas looked up "wondering what you were looking at that's all". Saxor looked back up at the sunset but growled inhumanly when he herd a voice all to familiar "Good afternoon slackers" Seifer walked up the path "God shoot me now" Saxor glared "Look if you want trouble I have no problem with shoving that do-rag up your" Seifer interrupted "I just wanted to know what you're doing…not that I care" Pence looked up "we're waiting for the ghost train-" Seifer folded his arms "we're waiting for the ghost train" Saxor stood up, growling, Roxas not to far behind "why does looking at you two always tick me off!" Roxas blinked "I don't know…maybe its destiny" Seifer raided an eyebrow "….in that case…lets be friends" Saxor hit the ground "Say WHAAAAAAAAT?!" he got up on his elbows "I don't feel like cooperating with destiny" Hayner raised an eyebrow "when have you cooperated with anything?" Seifer glared…then looked confused "Is your friend sane?" Saxor's eye twitched "we don't really know" Roxas mumbled. Saxor stood as Seifer left "Ill never be allowed to kick his tail all the way to Dusk town" he pouted, but recovered quickly, hearing the sound of an engine. "The train!" they shouted, going to the railing, seeing the blue car pull below them "…well that myth was a bust…look" Pence pointed to the driver's seat, where a man was checking out the controls "well there's our story…the myths where bogus, the end" Hayner threw his hands up in defeat. Roxas sighed then perked "what about the last wonder?…" Pence shrugged "who cares" Saxor folded his arms "I do!…what's the final wonder?" Pence looked over at the two "Its at the haunted Mansion" Saxor blinked "isn't that a movie-uh…Rox?" Roxas walked off "…h-Hey!…Wait for me!" Saxor ran after him.

----------

"Hm…." Roxas was in deep thought, looking at the gate, Saxor reached up and snatched a fly mid air, obviously bored, and let it go unharmed. "You know something" Pence walked out from the woods, causing Roxas to jump "Boy grow a spine…I knew he was there a minute before he spoke…" Saxor yawned "Huh?" Pence blinked "a ninja you're not" Saxor smirked, looking over his shoulder. "o…okay?…well the gang and I where going to check out the mansion tomorrow…even Seifer's gang was going to help" Pence explained. Roxas nodded "So what are we looking for?" the trio faced the mansion again "They say a girl shows up in the mansion window… but none lived there for years" Roxas looked up to a window "Sax" He elbowed Saxor gently, pointing up to the window.

---------------------

Roxas's location changed, almost blinded by white "Oh….man this is bright" he looked over to Saxor, who was blinking to adjust to the brightness, but pence was nowhere to be found. "…cool, Art" Saxor looked over at the walls "this looks like you Roxas…or a yellow puff ball on a black stick…" Roxas walked over "yeah…and that looks like Axel"

"well you ARE best friends"

Both boys turned, looking at Namine in her chair at the end of a far away table. "Sup Namine!" Saxor waved slightly "someone's vocabulary improved…" she smiled softly. Roxas pulled out a chair, sitting in it "Namine…I-…I wanna know what's going on with me" his focus went to another drawing on the table "You know those three…don't you?" Roxas nodded "Sora, Riku and Aros" Namine nodded "about a year ago, I met those three personally, I had to replace all the memories I had taken from them after removing them…its taken me a long time…but I'm almost done. The process has affected both of you" Roxas blinked "the dreams?" Saxor folded his arms "the visions" Namine nodded shyly "yes, you and Sora are connected…" she looked to Saxor "just like you and Aros are and in order for them to be whole again…they need you" Roxas raised an eyebrow "why?" Saxor sighed "we hold half of our other's power…remember the key blade?…the Shadow's bond?…" Roxas thought back to when the dusks where attacking, and nodded. "they need you…" Saxor growled "well that's just perfect…we have the organization on our tail here Namine!…if Roxas doesn't go back they will keep pursuing him" Namine nodded again "and if he doesn't reconnect with Sora…he may never wake up" Roxas's eyes widened "How do you know all this?" Namine folded her hands "I'm a witch…at least that's what Diz calls me…because I have powers nobody else has…I don't know why I have it, and I don't even know if I'm using it properly. But I have to tell you the truth Roxas…"

"You were never supposed to exist"

---------------------------------

"Roxas….ROXAS!" Roxas blinked noticing Pence was shaking him "huh?" Pence looked over at Saxor, who was still frozen, Roxas slapped Saxor behind his head "OW!…whatwaszat for?!" Roxas blinked, smirking "its 'what was that' for…and you where staring" Pence looked to Roxas "so…did you see her?" Roxas nodded, pointing to the window…which was empty "…never mind" he sighed. Pence nodded "well we should head back…Hayner and Olette are probably waiting for us" he walked back into the woods, the other two following as Namine re-appeared in the window.

-------------------

"so how was the mansion rumor?" Olette asked "a dud…the girl in the window was a curtain flapping in the wind" Pence replied. Saxor was looking over his shoulder every five feet "what's up?" Roxas whispered "the organization should be looking or us anytime now" Roxas blinked "you're just group met up with Hayner who was biting into a blue bar "whatz-…what's that?" Pence tilted his head "you're so much like Roxas…yet you never herd of sea salt ice cream?" Saxor was about to ask what ice cream was…but felt it was stupid to do so. "Here, before Hayner eats it all" Roxas handed over a bar, Hayner shouted in protest that he wouldn't if he could.

It was almost humorous to watch, Saxor bit the paper, blinked, then tore the package open with his teeth "oh" he spat out the wrapper and bit into the bar, eye twitching "Salty!" he shivered "give it a second.." Pence chuckled, taking pictures "…oh okay…goes from salty to sweet in seconds…cool!" he blinked "if not weird" Hayner grinned, polishing of his bar "don't eat it too fast…you might get" he flinched "GAH! PAINPAINPAIN!" Hayner rubbed his temples till the pan faded "brain freeze" Saxor looked at him with the stick out of his mouth "m'kay"

-------------

The two boys had decided to head home early, Saxor yawned, stretching and placing his hands behind his head "Man…what a day huh" He grinned, Roxas was deep in thought again "oi….EARTH TO ROXAS!" the blond yelped "What?!" Saxor chuckled "nothing…just making sure you where still alive…" they turned down an alleyway "Sax?" Saxor looked over "hm? Roxas looked up at the sky "how do you know…if you're meant to exist?" Saxor put his hands in his sleeves, like a prophet "ah, an honorable question for one so young…" he closed his eyes "nobody really knows if they where meant to be…they just are" Roxas blinked, smiling slightly "that actually makes sense-SAX" Saxor ran into a pole "….when did this pole get here?" Roxas cracked up "next time you do that…don't do that" he pulled Saxor back to the path "come-on, dinner's on me…" Saxor grinned "it better be. .cuz I'm broke" the scene moved upward into the sky as the two continued homeward bound.

------------------------

Rain pelted the window In Roxas's bedroom, the blond was fast asleep like nothing bothered him, Saxor was in the chair, still in his day clothes, slumped over asleep. Suddenly he as jolted awake "they're coming.." he whispered. Standing up "I don't have much time…I'm not turning Roxas in to them…" he walked over to the window, silently, like a shadow. ((Oxymoron)) Looking out the window he glared at his own reflection "I only have one shot at this…" he turned around, and smirked one fang showing "lets see how bright the organization really is…" he grabbed the discarded hoddie from the floor, pulling it on, ten went to the desk, pulling on Roxas's wristband and finger cuffs "it's a cheep cop-out, but it should do" he turned "now to wake sleeping beauty"

----------------------------------------

"YOU SURE YOU KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING!?" Roxas called over the pounding rain "YEAH! NOW KEEP UP!" Saxor turned, his violet eyes glowing in the darkness, Roxas's only way of knowing when to turn or stop. Rain soaked into their clothes, and hair "if I get sick I'm blaming you!" Roxas mumbled Saxor grinned "not likely! Here!" they stopped, through the silvery drops Roxas could make out the shadow of the Mansion "huh?" Saxor turned, face almost scary in the rain "Listen…go inside, and down to the basement, don't ask why, you should know where to go, and don't turn back for ANYTHING!" he hissed, Roxas nodded and herd the sound of metal hitting metal "go!" a forceful shove to his back sent him forward "just walk forward till you reach the door!"

"Roxas…" the sound of metal on metal "you ready to go?" "you wont take me without a fight…and its fair now…fire cant work if the air is damp Axel" a laugh "no…but if I have him" A sound a hose being turned on, a drowned scream "then it makes things a lot easier" another voice "yeah Roxas…" a yelp of pain, sound of strings splitting "Aw…I just had those replaced!" a lick of flame "we don't want to hurt you! Just come willingly!" another clang of metal and the sound of a body hitting the wet ground "or we will take you by force" …a portal opened, and the three silhouettes disappeared.

------------------

"'down to the basement' he says…'you know where to go' he says…" Roxas entered a solid white room, three pods shaped like flowers where positioned in a triangle "huh?" He circled the trio "Riku…" he turned back around "Aros…"

"Familiar are they not?" Diz walked up behind him "old friends…like the one risking his neck to make sure you find your other…" Roxas glared "keep away from me!" He poised the key blade, and kept it at eye level "I wont hesitate to hurt you if you come closer!" Diz kept his distance" very well…though you should share that anger with Sora…he is too trusting for his own good" Roxas clenched his teeth "why don't you shut up old man!…My heart belongs to me and me alone!" Diz started to vanish "cant own what you don't have…" he disappeared, showing the third pod, which opened up as Roxas approached, looking up into the face of the brunette. "Sora" he smiled softly, touching the spot over his empty chest where his heart would have been "You're lucky" he remembered the past few days, all the fun he had…and the truth he wasn't supposed to be there to enjoy it.

"my summer vacation"

He stepped forward, fading into light

"is over"

((KINGDOM HEARTS 2))

((Shadow of the Heart))

"Sora" the brunette winced in his sleep "wha?" …. "SORA!" a bright light blinded him for a moment

Riku waited outside Sora's pod, smiling as it opened up and the brunette stretched his arms, yawning. "RIKU!…"He grinned, then blinked "wait where's-" "CAN SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!" He fell over and out of the pod, rolling to the floor "….Aros…" Sora chuckled, getting up "hang on…we got you" they herd a door open "Never mind…" the silver and black clad boy jumped down, jumping in a circle with Sora for a minute, then pulling away "nobody will ever know about that" Sora grinned "same as before" Riku blinked "not quite…" He held one hand over Aros's head, then moved it over to word Sora, it only hit about eye level "one of you grew" he looked to Aros "shortie" Aros glared "….don't get used to that…" he looked around "so where are we anyway?" Riku shrugged "don't remember…its all a fog" Sora folded his arms "lets see…we beat Ansem, saved Kairi…and now we where looking for her and fell asleep?" Aros nodded "looks like it…" he snickered at how small the two's clothes have gotten.

A door opened "well…might as well get moving!" Aros grinned, walking over to the door "come on!…or are you going to wait till next year?" the other two followed him, Riku rolling his eyes all the way. The trio stepped into an alleyway "Deja' vu." Sora blinked, Aros looked up and mentally cursed "what's up?" Sora looked down and mentally laughed "I feel like I've been here before" Riku folded his arms "Remember what the place is called?" Sora concentrated hard, but nothing "nope" he pulled a tarp from a wall, Hayner turned "HEY! This is our spot!" Sora yelped "s-sorry! We didn't know!" he held his hands up in a peaceful manner. Pence sat up "oh…" Olette smiled "so…who are you?" Sora blinked "I'm Sora" he pointed at Riku "Riku" then to Aros, who growled "I can introduce myself…" Hayner smirked "then go ahead tiny" Aros raised a fist "this is Aros…" Sora sighed. "Sora, Riku and Aros? Someone was looking for you!" Riku raised an eyebrow "what did he look like?" Olette tapped her chin "well short and wearing a cloak…and had these big round ears" "THE KING!" the trio shouted, rushing out, Sora rushed back in "by any chance where was he headed?" Olette pointed, the station" she grinned "Thanks!" Sora called.

--------------

Passing into the sandlot Seifer turned "Hold it!" the trio almost groaned "is everybody out to book us?" Aros sighed "you picking a fight half pint! Ya-know" Rai pointed, Aros took a fighting stance, fists raided "YOU WANT A FAT LIP!" Rai smirked "can you even reach past my knee? Ya-know!" Sora rushed Aros out of the sandlot before Rai was murdered on the spot.

"so the king is looking for us? "Aros questioned "well…its not impossible" Riku shrugged "the station…" Sora sighed "all so familiar…yet I cant figure out why" the trio backed up suddenly as dusks pulled into their pathway, but just as quickly struck down by none other than "your majesty!" Sora exclaimed. Mickey shushed them, then handed over a pouch "you fellas gotta get on the train right away…it knows the way" Sora took the pouch, running of into market street. "Ill go get the ticket" Riku grabbed the pouch, going into the station "here we go again…" he sighed, Sora laughed "what?…what's so funny?!" Sora pointed "your face…" Aros raised an eyebrow smirking "its your face too" Sora shut up "…." Aros laughed, walking to word the station "well?…lets get moving!"

The train pulled in, a bright blue and covered in stars "well…ready for one more trip?" Aros asked, Sora nodded as Riku began to board the train "Wait up!" Hayner, Pence and Olette ran up "we wanted to see you off" Sora blinked "um…thanks?" Hayner looked Sora over "are you sure we never met before?" Sora thought a moment, Aros soon after "nope" Aros shook his head "sorry, nothing comes to mind" Sora sighed "why do you ask?" Hayner shrugged "I-…I don't know" Sora suddenly felt very depressed "Sora?…are you crying?" Aros looked up, Sora swiped at his face, jumping when it brushed a tear "…he aint the only one…" Hayner pointed to Aros's face, Aros wiped his face of on his sleeve. "hey keep it together guys! "Riku called from inside the car "get in here!" the twins blinked "well…bye" they waved, getting into the car, watching as the train pulled out.

Aros sat down, a figure was at eh end of the train, clad in a sleeveless purple and silver trimmed cloak _'he is staring at me I know it!'_

-------------

When the train pulled into the stop, Aros was the first one out, once everybody left, the cloaked figure vanished, along with the train "ahahahaha….there goes our ride" Sora laughed nervously, Aros looked over the side of the tracks "where did the creepy guy go?" Riku looked over his shoulder "who?" Aros sighed "nothing" standing the trio made their way to word a twisting tower, where what looked like someone was already watching the inside "what's up?" Aros blinked.

The man-thing turned "Ill tell ya what's up. I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is…once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!" Riku raised an eyebrow "You and what lackeys?…Pete" Aros blinked "you know him? " Riku rolled his eyes "herd him once or twice in the castle long ago…a real bum" Pete glared "shut yer' yaps! And scram! I'm busy preparing for Maleficent!" Aros, Riku and Sora looked at each other, snickering and giggling "what's so funny!?" Pete stomped, Aros broke out laughing "hate to break it to ya…actually I take it back" He grinned "Your witch is all washed up!" Riku smirked "she can't help you now" Pete looked shocked, then glared again "You did this!" he pointed, Sora put his hands behind his head "well we may have had something to do with this" Pete stomped again "HEARTLESS SQUAD! Round em up!"

Shadows pooled on the floor "That's it?" Aros smirked "easy warm up I guess" willing his blade to his hand, Sora Started picking off some of the shadows, Riku not far behind. Aros was about to bring his blade forward when he herd a hissing sound, almost like a warning a cat would give before it bites

"_traitor!"_

"_Turncoat!"_

"_mix breed!"_

The hissing turned to actual words, though slightly drowned out by the noise "I can still hear them…." He growled, slicing through one with the shadows bond "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Pete looked at Aros like he was nuts. Once the heartless had cleared the trio dismissed the blades. Aros shot a glare that chilled Pete to his bones "Tell us who is in the tower…and I mean NOW!" Aros barked, Pete flinched "some old wizard…Yen Sid I think!" Riku blinked "okay then, lets get going…he can probably tell us what's going on" He walked inside, Sora looked to Aros "Fired up huh?" He smirked, Aros grinned back "yup!" Sora went inside, Aros opened the door, and turned to the open mouthed Pete. "It says 'push'" Aros pointed to the card next to the door "even an idiot would know that" he shut the door, Pete threw a tantrum, still pulling on the door.

-----------------------------

"okay…I'm starting to hate stairs" Aros panted, going up the fifth flight of stairs. Sora was tired and even Riku was slightly winded "this place looked a lot smaller from the outside." Sora replied "and heartless are on every floor!" Riku sighed "things haven't changed one bit" Aros opened a door "Gee…ya think?!" he glanced over his shoulder, smirking and walking inside "ALELUYA! NO MORE STAIRS!"

Yen Sid glanced up "….you actually took the stairs?…" Aros blinked "we didn't see an elevator" Yen Sid stood "Well the stairs move" Aros almost fell over "Deja' vu! AGAIN!" Riku rolled his eyes, bowing slightly "Mr. Yen Sid I presume" Aros did the same movement "Hey there!" Sora waved, Aros almost fell over "oi…" Yen Sid nodded "you must be Sora" he looked to Aros "uh…no…" He pulled Sora in front of him "he is…" he walked to the side "I'm Aros" Yen Sid nodded "that makes sense…you being the heartless-no-more I presume" Aros sighed "yup" Riku folded his hands behind his back "mind telling us what's going on here?" Yen Sid nodded "very well" the trio listened carefully as he talked, Aros more than the others.

-------------------------------------

((meanwhile))

"you IDIOTS!" Xemnas hit the table, Axel the flurry of dancing flames flinched, Demyx the melodious nocturne hiding behind his own sitar "I ASKED YOU TO FETCH ROXAS!…ROXAS! IS THAT TOO MUTCH TO COMPREHEND!?" the two looked away "no superior" Saxor had been bound by his wrists with metal cuffs, pretending to be out cold.

Xemnas's rage simmered down "well…we have one half anyway…it wasn't a full waste of your-and my-time" Zexion approached the 'sleeping' Saxor, tilting his head to the light "…I wouldn't do that" Axel warned, Zexion looked back "I don't think I need your warnin-OUCH!" he withdrew his bitten hand, Saxor growled "If you want to keep your fingers…don't touch me…EVER again…" he snarled, pulling his hands apart, snapping the braces and lunging for the superior "RESTRAIN HIM!" Vexion, who was standing in the shadows, fired a beam encasing the boy in a orb of solid compacted ice.

Saxor was unwillingly bent in the fetal position "grrr…Baka" he growled, scratching against the ice with his claws. "We can make him join the organization…in place of Roxas" Demyx noted from behind his sitar. "he is of no use to us…just a mistake that you idiots let out!" Xemnas glared, then blinked hearing the ice start to crack, ten the orb exploded in a shower of shards and black feathers, a cold feeling swept through the room, the other members mad a run for it, leaving Axel, Demyx, Vexion and the Superior to stare "…." Lights cracked and more glass fell to the floor, or hovered in mid air.

Saxor dropped to a crouch on the floor, skin almost a solid alabaster from cold eyes burning like flames, yet hollow like an endless abyss. "well…I am pleased, for a change" Xemnas folded his arms behind his back. Demyx shuddered, Saxor didn't even flinch the glass in the air shot to word him, pinning the sitar layer to the wall, but otherwise not damaging him. "I want everyone out of the room…that's an order!" the others nodded and walked out, Saxor let the glass fall to the floor "I want to join…mistake or not" Saxor said flatly, eyes unmoving. The Superior smirked "How much is this little stand of yours…I cant let anybody in…how loyal would you be to the cause" Saxor glared "take me in Roxas's place…I'm just as strong, and can only get stronger" he clenched his fist. Xemnas almost showed interest, but kept it hidden "the question was how loyal would you be…what would you do?" Saxor flexed one hand, extending his claws, memories of Twilight town flooded past his eyes, raising his hand to the side of his face he clenched his teeth and dug deep into his left cheek, not showing any emotion until his hand fell to his side "…." a few drops of black blood hit the floor, a stinging sensation made the boy wince "very well…your dedication impresses me…" the clothes Saxor wore shifted to that of a black cloak, another feature of Roxas's DNA "Welcome, Number 14..."

((latter))

Saxor stood on the ledge of the castle, looking into the sky, bandages covered his cheek "I hope you found him…Sora" a low rumble pierced the silence, Rain pelted the ground as he removed the bandage, showing a deep carving of XIII in his cheek, still slightly bleeding, the rain caused the blood to trail down his face, but cleaned the wound.

"_How do you know if you're meant to exist…"_

A sharp pain on his back cased Saxor to wince, Axel walked outside "Fourteen?…you shouldn't be out her in….this…" He trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a pair of four foot soaking wet wings, black as the depths of oblivion. A blade was held at Saxor's side, much like the oblivion blade, but a scythe-like blade was attached to the back, purple embers graced the hilt. Axel stumbled backwards as the wings spread to full height "…go away…" Saxor looked up at the sky, smiling softly "I like the rain…" he folded the wings against his back.

"_**ill take the pain, to send the dead"**_

"_**Ill stop the chain of words unsaid"**_

"_**A reflection of memories within my head"**_

"_**It reminds me of tears I can never shed" **_

(end)


	3. Restoration and information

-1Chapter 2.

Restoration and Information

((Now briefed on the whole story while the trio was asleep, Yen Sid approaches the group with another conundrum))

"**Sometimes I don't know what's worse…Having a nightmare…or waking up to the same fate" **

**- Aros Hikairi**

----------------------------------------------------------

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow "Now…before you all leave, I suggest a set of traveling clothes…those look a bit too small for you" Aros gave a flat look "THEY need it…I could easily fit into Sora's rags" Riku pulled down his yellow top a bit, now looking like it would be a halter top, and Sora felt a little restricted in the movement department. "Through that door are three fairies, they can help you with your predicament before your departure" Yen Sid gestured toward a door, before a pen appeared and he went back to a parchment placed on his desk.

----------

Aros looked inside, three fairies where chatting in a corner "…uh, Excuse me?"Aros knocked on the door for emphasis "'scuze me?" the three fairies turned around, smiling "Oh, look ladies! Sora, Riku and Aros" Merryweather clasped her hands together "We where expecting you three…" Flora adjusted her pointed hat "thin walls you know" Fauna added. "If you're looking for clothes you came to the right place" Flora looked up at Riku "We got started on yours already…." she flicked her wand, a stack of folded clothes hovered in front of Riku's chest "Put them on in the back room over there…then we will do any alterations needed" she gently eased Riku behind a purple door and closed it.

-------------

Merryweather hurried over as Flora helped pull Sora away from the group "Ill do the designing this time!" Fauna smiled sweetly, flicking her wand and turning Sora's clothes a vibrant shade of green. "m'kay…now we can call him the jolly green giant…well I can" Aros snickered, leaning on the wall with his arms folded. Merryweather crossed her arms daintily "ooh…that will never do!" she flicked her wand, turning Sora's clothes blue. "Now now Dears, that's not his color at all!" Flora flicked her wand, turning Sora's clothes a vibrant pink….at which even Aros's eye twitched "this is going to get ugly…real fast". Fauna pointed her wand "He looks better in green!" Merryweather flicked her wand "No blue!" Flora jabbed her wand "Pink!" sparks flew, magic scattered, walls and upholstery started changing colors like crazy "TAKE COVER!" Aros dived behind a table, which turned blue not long after.

Sora couldn't take this… "Aw! Cant you just DISIDE?!" he cried, his clothes stained technicolor and dripping with magic. All went silent, the three fairies looked away from each other in embarrassment "come now ladies…this is no way to behave" Flora scolded herself and her sisters "now, all together, and no more squabbling" the fairies turned, flicked their wands in unison, creating a bright light.

"well…now I'm jealous" Aros looked over the table and smirked at Sora's black ensemble, decorated with yellow straps, red pockets and silver shoulder braces. Sora tugged at the jacket and nodded "For once I agre-…." Sora trailed off, Riku walked out in his surprisingly well fitting outfit; a yellow open vest, regular black tank top and jeans, yet still held that 'Riku bad-boy' appeal ((had to say that)).But that wasn't what Sora was looking at "what?" Aros blinked, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather giggled behind covered mouths "What did they do?!" Aros blinked, Sora snickered, then chuckled, then held his sides laughing, and Riku leaned on the wall cracking up. Aros looked like he fought a paintball gun and lost…there wasn't a speck of black on him, his clothes where blue, his hoddie was splattered in colors, his shoes and gloves green, and His hair was neon pink and blue tipped. "oh this is embarrassing…" Aros pulled his hood over his pink hair, mortified beyond all belief "sorry Sweetie, we didn't mean that to happen…" Flora coughed out between giggles. Aros whined "Just change me back before I loose all the dignity I have left!" With another flick of the wand, Aros was reduced back to his Emo attire. "Now what can we do with you…" Merryweather pondered, Aros bolted behind the now sober Sora "NO! NO MAGIC!!!" he looked out from behind Sora, who raised an eyebrow "Boy, grow a spine…" Aros sneered, looking up at Sora "I have one thank you very much, but right now I'm tempted to break yours if you keep it up". Sora blinked "gotcha…." he held up an okay sign with his index and thumb, then took a large step to the side "He's all yours!" Aros gawked "SORA!"

Flora motioned for Sora to bend over, using her wand to pull down Sora's necklace. She hurried over to her sisters, who each tapped the charm before a bit of light and the necklace separated into two separate ones, one of silver (Sora's) One of platinum (Aros's). Flora hurried over to Sora, returning the original to the brunette, then handing the new one to the black haired boy "Put it on" Aros blinked confused, but shrugged slipping the chain around his neck and closing the clasp with a soft 'click'.

Magic flew, a burst of light, Aros cringed "…Can I look?" Sora blinked "yeah" he nodded "you aren't laughing, I'm taking that as a good thing…"he opened one eye, then the other, looking down "….well?" Riku straightened, folding his arms "I like it!" Aros straightened a royal purple jacket that fell past his waist, the sleeves were long, stopping at the cuffs of his gloves. His shoes, though similar to Sora's (as was the rest of his outfit mind you) went up to the middle of his lower leg, showing mild skin between the pant leg and the boots, dark red straps, gold colored metal clips and bright yellow pockets accented the ensemble. "but you're wearing…color" Sora pointed out, Aros folded his arms "they're dark colors…aside from the gold and yellow I can handle a little color".

Fauna tilted her hat "that's not all dear…As long as you wear that charm, you hold that form, and Height" Aros blinked "Height?" for once he noticed his voice was a tad bit deeper, Riku put one hand over Sora's head, moving it across to Aros, stopping over his head "you're not short" Aros raised an eyebrow "thank you Mr. Obvious" He folded his arms. "Arigato" he nodded toward the fairies

Merryweather elbowed Flora gently "we almost forgot again!" flora gasped slightly "Oh right" she tapped her wand on the table "your clothes have an added ability, and you're going to need it, the fights will be tougher than normal" Sora sighed "but these should help you two, for Sora-" an orb of pure energy hovered in front of him "Take it" Fauna gestured, Sora reached out and the orb disappeared into his glove "now watch"

Energy charged through Sora's body, turning to pure light. The color of Sora's clothes turned from a smooth black to a vibrant red, when Sora summoned the Kingdom Key a second key blade appeared in Sora's other hand. "Two?!" Riku and Aros gawked in unison, Sora twirled the new key blade with awe "That's Valor form, You can use that in a pinch" Merryweather jumped "its not permanent though, there is a time limit…and don't over use it…who knows what might happen!" Sora nodded "your clothes have other forms too…but you have to find them on your journey" Sora nodded again "thanks"

"Now for you" Merryweather tapped her chin "now where did I put it?" she snapped her fingers "Oh shoot…" Sora felt something poke him from one of his pouch pockets, reaching in and pulling out an uncut red crystal "uh…this it?" his clothes faded to black and the second key blade faded away "Yes!" Merryweather nodded "that's it!" she nodded, taking the gem and handing it to Aros "this is the essence of a warrior's Valor, hold it over your heart" Aros blinked, but did as told.

Instead of light, flames circled around his body, showing only a dark red silhouette for his body. Translucent red wings wrapped around the inferno, snuffing it out and wrapping tightly around Aros's body before fading all together. Now in a dark red uniform with black straps, the sleeves and boots where armor plated with a thin red armor, the same plating went up his neck, his hair and eyes where almost a demonic shade of red "….whoa" he flexed an armor plated hand, hearing a soft clink as the plates hit each other, he tried to summon his key blade but nothing happened "huh?" Fauna folded her hands "at the price of using these forms, you loose the ability to summon the keyblade" Aros blinked "Say wha?" He held his arms to his sides "then what do I fight with?" Sora yelped as a crimson blade almost lopped off his nose, at the same time a 12 inch shield grew out of the other plate on his left hand "….that might do it" Aros mumbled, the armor at the base of his neck swooped over his hair and a clear plate covered his eyes, looking like a hawk's open mouth. A few seconds later a flicker of flame returned his clothes to the normal purple hue. "Now…Yen Sid has another surprise for you three before you go, hurry up you three!" Flora shooed them gently out the door.

----------

Yen Sid motioned the trio to the window "…due to past adventures, your normal ship is no longer available…however, I think this ship will do just fine" a white streamlined ship hovered outside the window, a blue heart was branded into the wings. "sweet!" Sora whistled. Yen Sid looked at the trio who stood at attention "At ease boys" the trio relaxed "the worlds you go to will be different, so you may need to dress to fit in…" he held up three silver bands, which floated and attached to one of the boy's wrists "these will help, enchanted bands, don't ask how they work…its complicated for even you to understand…but they work" Aros blinked, but held back and questions "Furthermore…all the worlds are still disconnected because of your previous endeavors" Sora looked confused "but how do we get around?" Yen Sid looked out the window "when a world is in trouble and a gate has opened, a light will shoot from the tip of the keyblade, take that as your sign to go" Sora nodded "we understand…thank you" he opened the door, Aros groaned "now we gotta go back down all those STAIRS!" as the trio descends down the staircase, an ominous cackle pierced the sky.

--------------------

"Howdy Sora!" two fuzz balls crawled out of the engine "Chip, Dale!…I thought you wouldn't be in there" Riku looked confused, glanced at Aros, who shrugged. "Ready to get going?" Sora nodded "everything running smoothly?" chip saluted "Of coarse!…what do you take us for?" Sora chuckled "right, sorry…" the trio walked into the ship "Happy flying!" the duo called "oookay?…anyone else find that two chipmunks are running the engine room?" nobody answered, Aros sighed "thought not" Riku and Sora started fighting over who drives "I'm older!" "I'm younger" "I'm Taller!" "I'm shorter!" "I'm smarter!" "I'm-" Sora glared "NOT FALLING FOR THAT!" Aros sighed, separating the two "….okay…who's the better arguer" Sora blinked "you are?" Aros nodded "who actually read the manual that goes with a gummiship?" Riku raised an eyebrow "you are?" Aros smiled "who found the autopilot?" both boys sighed "you did" Aros folded his arms "So who should drive?" the other boys backed down and Aros slid into the driver's seat "bingo" he pressed a few buttons and the ship took off with too much force that their hair was pulled straight back at a ninety degree angle "…note to self…do not push the start up and warp buttons at the same time" Aros mumbled, flicking his hair as it snapped back to it's spiky position. Sora and Riku looked at each other in fear "we are so going to die" they whispered.

-------------

Suddenly the ship perched on cobble stone ground "why does this place feel familiar?" Riku mumbled, Aros pointed toward a castle over run with pipes "do the words Hollow Bastion ring a bell?".

The dark ruins of Hollow Bastion somehow looked a lot brighter, stores where built, people walked the streets, the occasional moogle bowed saying 'kuppo' " feels more like Transverse town…" Aros mumbled "annoying Moogles and all" He blinked seeing a flash of purple disappear into an alleyway. "What's up?" Riku tapped Aros's head "…nothing…I guess" he shrugged, shaking his head. After taking a few more steps, a cylinder of light shot up from the ground right where Riku was about to step "wha!?". A giggle sounded above them "don't worry, its just the town's defense system".

Aros smirked "long time no see Yuffie!" the ninja jumped soundlessly off a platform, standing and putting her hands on her hips "How'd you know?" Riku shrugged "Lucky guess?" Aros glared "No…I saw her shadow over there and recognized the shape…"Sora scratched the back of his neck "right…" Yuffie crossed her arms beaming "well looks like you three are in top form!" Sora knocked his chest with a fist "what did you expect, you look like you're doing okay" Yuffie raised an eyebrow "well what did YOU expect?" she poked his chest, Aros snickered. Riku leaned on the wall "so…how are the others?" Yuffie nodded "just great, we can see them now if you like" Sora nodded, Aros looked unsure "Leon's there isn't he?…." Riku smirked "you scared of him?" Aros grinned "no!" the others walked off, Aros sighed "its his gun blade I don't wanna meet" he ran off after his comrades.

-------------------------------------------

"So…Yuffie, have you herd from the King?" Sora asked hopefully "nuh-uh" Yuffie shook her head, making Sora sigh "but we had a feeling we would see you again" Sora put his hands behind his back, lowering his voice slightly "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Yuffie giggled :" is that supposed to be Leon?" Sora scratched the back of his head "…not too good" he grinned like an idiot.

Yuffie opened a door "guess who!" she chirped as the others filed in. Aerith, Cid, Leon, and Merlin looked up "Sora!, Aros!, Riku!" Aerith smiled sweetly "Welcome back" she folded her arms infrount of her. Cid turned in his chair "well y'all look in tip top shape that's fer sure-" He paused looking at Aros and paled "….you going to have a heart attack?" Yuffie asked concerned "what is that….that…THING doing in here" Cid fell out of his chair, pointing. Aros gave a look of mock-hurt "oh for the love of-" A strong thump on his shoulder brought him to another's attention "My boy!….You did it!" Aros blinked "did what?" Merlin adjusted his spectacles "I thought I would never see it with my own eyes! the first heartless to receive a heart!" all went silent "its not that big a deal…can we talk about something else?" Cid looked normal again, standing straight (probably because he knew Aros wasn't out to kill him) "sure…how about where you where for the past year?!" Aros thought up a good lie- "sleeping" Sora said simply, Cid raised an eyebrow "where? In Cold storage?" Aros looked nervous.

Aerith walked over " that doesn't matter, this is great, everybody's together again" Riku nodded "almost everyone…have you herd from the King at all?" everyone shook their heads. "Right" Sora closed his eyes a moment "Sorry, but let us know if we can do anything to help you" Yuffie got up from her perch on the wall "Tha-" "don't go thanking us yet" Leon stopped Sora mid-word." we have a problem here, a big problem" Riku nodded "Nobodies and Heartless right?" Leon nodded "then lets cut to the chase, Sora, Riku, Aros…we could use a hand around here, we where hoping you could help. "Sora grinned, hitting his chest again "like we're going to say no?" Leon smirked "Forgot who I was talking to" Aros glared "what's THAT supposed to mean?" Aerith smiled "just think of it a "Leon complement".

Leon opened the door "follow me to the bailey" Aros looked over "go on ahead…Ill catch up" Sora nodded, following Leon and Riku. Aros turned to the remaining four "what's the problem Kid?" Aros folded his arms "there's, a guy following me…at least I think it's a guy, his face is covered. I saw him once on the train, and again disappearing into a alley on my way here" Yuffie put some hair behind her ear "…hm…neon purple cloak? No sleeves and a silver trim?" Aros snapped his fingers "exactly". Yuffie put her hands behind her back "I saw him hanging around in the shadows….muttering something about how he can barely keep up with someone…then he ran off in another direction like he was hot on the trail of something" Aros blinked "Or someone" he added "tell me if you see this…mysterious cloaked person" Aros went outside "no problem kid" Cid blinked.

----------------------

The trio (plus Leon) where on there way, soon meeting up with the others for the second time that day. "…..Ah!, thought it was you…right on time" He tapped an invisible watch in gesture. "They agreed to help us out" Leon said in his cool attitude, the one Aros almost couldn't stand for some reason. "Splendid!…did you give them the cards yet?" Merlin turned to Aerith, who gasped "oh!…sorry" she handed over three plastic cards, Sora flipped his over to read the back. "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" Aros blinked "cool, now I need a wallet to put it in…" he slipped the card into his pocket. "where'd Leon go?" Sora slapped his forehead "Oh no, we where supposed to be at the Bailey" they hurried a few feet "Hold up there boys, what about your magic?" Sora blinked, then folded his arms "I guess we forgot while we where asleep" Aros shrugged, Marlin sighed "I suppose I can lend you a few spells"

((Receive: Spell: Fire, thunder, Blizzard, Cure))

"arigato Merlin!" Aros turned, waving over his shoulder and ran off "to the bailey and fast!" Aros called "Isn't that some name of a spice too?" Sora blinked as the scene tilted upward toward the bailey. "That's Basil…Baka" Aros deadpanned.

-------------------

"well?" Leon pointed to the castle "its progress…so what's the problem?" Aros leaned on the wall "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows…maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything…Except...for that... " he lowered his hand as a couple of Dusks walked around the outside of the castle "and that" Riku looked confused "we can handle that". Leon turned "good…now does anyone know what's going on here?" Aros folded his arms "There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies and Organization XII-"

"you called?"

The group spun around face to face with two black figures, one noticeably shorter than the other "That's the Keyblade Master I presume?…" The shorter one chuckled "Doesn't look so tough…the black haired one looks like a straight up wimp" Aros growled "why I oughta" Riku held him back. The taller one crossed his arms "well, Keyblader, you're doing well…this calls for a celebration in my opinion" he snapped his gloved fingers, a half circle of dusks papered "I got them" Leon steadied his gun blade, slicing and wiping out two at a time. The cloaked duo had disappeared, as a few dusks lead the group out pf the gates, which closed behind them "don't let them get inside!" Leon called, cutting through another dusk.

Suddenly they all disappeared "Up here Keyblader!" Sora looked to a ledge where one cloaked figure stood "The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable hands... " a chorus of laughter followed "Show yourselves!" Aros yelled, calling his blade and growling. A group of twelve appeared behind the first figure "Organization XIII!" Riku glared, Road to dawn poised and ready. "good, now we can settle this" Sora smirked "what a shame…and I was hoping we could be friends" the first one muttered , words dripping with sarcasm. The group vanished and the trip went toward a staircase, only to be stopped by the cloaked figure from the bailey "what the big idea!" Riku glared "oopsy-daisy" The figure shrugged "MOVE!" Aros snarled "aw that's not polite…shutting me down like that-" Aros raised his blade to eye level "I'll be cutting you down in a second!" he snapped. "Now get outta the way!" the figure waved a finger "no such luck kiddies, talk all you want, it wont change a thing". Riku charged "then we're gonna MAKE you move!" metal hit metal, and Riku hit the wall "nice one" the smaller figure was crouched infrount of the first, keyblade in outstretched hand "A keyblade?!" Aros blinked in awe as the figure straightened "pity…I hoped for more of a challenge"

Sora watched Riku slump to the floor, then looked at the smaller figure with anger "maybe we should remind you how tough your opponents really are" at this, Sora looked confused "remind me?". The smaller one sighed at his command, who was laughing "he used to give me the same look" Sora glared "Stop trying to psych me out!" the smaller one tapped his scythe-tip on the floor "Forget it eight, he doesn't remember" 'eight' sighed, shoulders drooping "fine…he will eventually…" he straightened "be a good boy now" a portal opened "come…fourteen" he slipped into the shadows, 'fourteen' turned "Wait up!" Sora gripped onto the boy's shoulder. Fourteen flinched "Let go of me Sora…." Sora only gripped harder "tell me…why did he say that?" Fourteen gripped Sora's arm, turned and applied pressure so that a sickening crack was herd, and the pain made Sora yelp. "Didn't I say let go of me?" fourteen spat "I'm doing this for your own good.." He pressed harder, Sora gritted his teeth from the pain "LET HIM G-" Aros has held at bay with the tip of fourteen's keyblade "you approach me any further and I will tear Sora's arm from its socket" he hissed. "and with your other team member out cold I don't suggest it…unlike with Sora, I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot" his violet eyes flickered like flame.

"this is between you and me fourteen!" Sora spat with sudden malice, wrenching his wrist free and holding it protectively against his chest. Fourteen lowered his keyblade and hand "he said that because you remind him of someone…you remind all of us of someone…" he clenched his fist "they shouldn't be coming after you…I took his place…" Sora blinked "who?".

That's when the tension snapped

Fourteen glared "You don't remember anything!!! And why wouldn't you!?, you aren't him, they shouldn't go after you! Because you're no longer him!!!" Sora was getting more confused by the second "WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Fourteen calmed down slightly "nobody…he isn't there anymore…because if he was…he would remember something…anything" he turned toward the swirling vortex, Sora suddenly lost it "I DON'T UNDER STAND WHAT THE HECK YOURE SAYING!….YOURE NOT MAKING ANY SENCE SAXOR!" All went silent, Sora's eyes slowly widened and his free hand clasped over his mouth like he had said something to disgrace someone. Fourteen dropped the keyblade he was holding, it turning into a flury of black feathers and vanishing.

"Wha…what did you say?"

Fourteen shrugged his shoulders, like a chill went up his spine "I herd you say my name…" Sora lowered his hand as fourteen spun around and walked up to him "I…I don't know you…why would I know your name" Fourteen stared him in the eyes, the air around them became as cold as ice "…you wouldn't…he would" he held out his hand, Sora flinched "thin ice fourteen!" Aros warned, Leon , who finally caught up, held his blade at his side and charged "You're mine!" fourteen turned, the blade went through his body "what?!" Leon halted, looking around "behind you…" Leon spun around, Fourteen touched an icy cold finger to the mans forehead "don't interrupt me…" a small spark jolted into Leon's brow, and the man collapsed like a rag doll, arms and legs akimbo to his torso "wha…what did you do to him?!" Aros yelped "…stunned him, should wake up eventually…"

He stepped over Leon's body, holding out his hand to Sora again "what?!" Sora snapped, keyblade in one hand "hand over your-" Sora knew he was going to say keyblade…but that's not what came out of fourteen's mouth "-wrist…" he stated "what?" Sora blinked. "hand. Over. Your. Wrist" he stated again, Sora didn't know why he did it, but he held his wrist out nervously, hand limp and hanging. Fourteen clasped it with skilled hands, like someone who couldn't crinkle rice paper even if they tried. "Twilight Maxima…" he whispered, with another crack, though painless, a green glow illuminate his skin and the lower part of fourteen's face, who soon withdrew his hands "any better?" Sora instantly clenched his hand, inspecting it "yeah…I can feel it and everything…thank…you?" he looked up, fourteen was gone. "Weirdo" Aros snapped, folding his arms. Sora bent over to pick up his card that fell from his pocket "….huh?".

The card flashed, hovered in place and glowed, wind wiping around the twins as a keyhole formed above the duo "Ready?" Sora looked over his shoulder, Aros grinned, nodding. Both boys stood side to side, facing different directions, a crown appeared on the floor, then they jumped backwards, flipping their blades and pointing at each other, the beams hit each other, and traveled upward into the keyhole, locking it. The wind faded and scenery returned to normal as Sora pocketed the card.

Riku groaned and stood up "what hit me?….never mind I remember" he straightened his back with a swift pop "he tossed me like I was weightless!" Riku glanced to Leon "….and I am guessing he did that too?" the twins nodded, Sora got under one of Leon's arms "we might as well get him back" Aros got under the other arm, both dragging Leon back to Merlin's.

"good thing we got him there in time huh" Aros grinned, hands behind his head, Sora smiled slightly "yeah…" the tip of his keyblade glowed, shooting a beam into the sky "time to go" Riku smirked. They walked off toward the ship.

"well well…Aros you're doing just fine…" the cloaked figure was perched ontop a gargoyle, raising a small charm to his face, a black Mickey symbol charm on a broken chain. "might not need me after all…" He got up "yeah Right…" he disappeared.

-------------------------

((meanwhile))

Saxor sat in a window, fidgeting uncomfortably "GOD!" He cried, finally giving in and letting his wings appear in a burst of violet flames. Axel knocked on the door, three knocks, then a swift kick "come in…" Saxor mumbled as Axel opened the door, a bouncy Demyx following "SAX-" Saxor growled "Unless you wanna hang by your pants on the very tip of the castle…don't call me Saxy…" Demyx shut up. "The superior finally settled on an nickname for you" He approached, Saxor flexed one wing to block his approach. "just tell me now…" Axel rolled his eyes "mirrored shadow" Saxor gave Axel a flat look "you're kidding…" He got up "send this to the superior…I will go by nothing of the sort" Axel smirked "Kid…unless you have something better…" "I do" Saxor replied.

"Number 14, Saxor….

Obsidian Angel"

_For every heart I break in life, _

_One heart, will never give up on me…_

_Even when I already have…_

_-Saxor Yokoshima_


	4. Yin and Yang

-1**Chapter 3:**

**Yin and Yang**

When you think things cant get any brighter…someone turns out the light- Aros

"where…" Aros blinked, it was black, nothing else…just, black "HELO!?" He cried, hoping for some answer in the cold dark place. "Get out of here!" a sobbing voice replied "don't come any closer!" Aros knew that voice "SORA?!…Sora where are you!?" he tripped over something, managing to avoid falling "what the?…" he looked back to a body on the floor, a deep hole in his chest, platinum hair like a river across his face "…Riku?" Aros shivered, then herd hissing "GO! I DON'T WANT YOU KILLED!" Aros spotted Sora crouched not too far off "Who did this?!" Sora covered his head with his arms "Sora?…Sora AWNSER ME!" He grabbed onto Sora's shoulder.

"Sora's not here anymore…"

Sora's skin turned black before his very eyes, nails lengthened to claws, eyes dulled to yellow orbs, canines sharpened to fangs "You wanna know who did it?" one hand touched the floor, claws clinking against the unseen ground "you did…" Aros let go, walking backwards "…no…no I got rid of you!….I GOT RID OF YOU!" Antisora crawled forward "You cant get rid of the darkness, Aros….you need to embrace it…Your element is the darkness…you where born of the darkness…and you will forever be in the darkness…" Aros tripped over Riku's body again, scooting away, while Antisora slapped it away like a useless piece of trash "without me…your super strength, enhanced speed, power boost…gone…I'm the source of your power Aros, face it…you need me". He lengthened his claws on one hand "I just need to…remove something in the way" Aros was frozen as Antisora's claws, moved straight from his side, to his neck, then down to his chest "HERE!" the claws dug deep into the boy's chest, causing a panicked gasp to pass Aros's lips before everything faded.

--------------------------------

"NO!" Aros sat bolt upright in a cold sweat, he had slept in the cockpit and his sleeves where damp from drooling on them. "….Just…Just a bad dream…" A hand went to his pounding heart, trying to calm it "a bad…bad…dream" A hand clamped down on his shoulder "AHHH!" "AHHHH!" Aros turned face to face with a (now very pale) Sora. "what is wrong with you!?" both boys took a deep breath, exhaling at the same time. "I just had the worst dream" He looked out the window "Antisora…My heartless showed up nothing bad…I'm just glad its o-" the chair was spun around, Blue met solid yellow "It isn't over yet" Aros screamed, shutting his eyes tight.

----------------------------------

"Dude…DUDE WAKE UP!" Sora shoved Aros hard, who woke up as he hit the floor "…you where screaming for the past five minutes!" he put his hands on his hips "I was about to go def!" Aros blinked, then pinched himself, wincing "….I'm really awake…right?" Sora raised an eyebrow "yes…just like everyone else on the ship" Riku groaned, rubbing his temples "Were here…".

-----------------------------------

The trio landed in a bamboo thicket, a single dirt road "this is like deep jungle…" Aros mumbled "only no monkeys…" Sora blinked "Gorillas…" Aros shrugged "whatever". "what's your problem?" Riku asked quickly before the two boys got into an argument "still worried about that dream?" Aros glared "NIGHTMARE!". all was silent for a few seconds…Aros walked over to a rock, hit it with his keyblade and it moved "…." Sora raised an eyebrow, nudging Riku with his elbow and pointing "Aros….what are you doing?" Aros dismissed his keyblade and griped onto the rock, could of at least been over 100 pounds, and pulled. He stopped a second…nothing, then tried again "Aros what are you doing?!" Aros fell over from loss of grip, looking at the sky "I lost it….", Riku snickered "yes you did". Aros shot a glare "No…my abilities…my speed, my power…I lost them when I gave up the darkness within" he got up and sat down on the rock..

"I don't know why, but I feel as if I have to do this…OH!" the trio looked up at a solder leading a horse through the bamboo. "Um…hi?…" the solder's voice deepened, trying to show masculinity, but because of his very thin frame, it wasn't too convincing "are you using this spot?…well then " He pointed to the side "ill just…get going now". Sora raised an eyebrow "Uh…we where just going…one of our team mates just lost something" Aros almost fell over "like my dignity" he glared at Sora, who grinned. "where are you going?" the solder straightened "to join the imperial army…" then he slouched "but who am I kidding, it would take a miracle to get me in-"

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACLE!"

A large shadow loomed behind Aros, taking the form of a dragon. "LET ME HEAR YA SAY 'AH!" Aros and the solder yelped "AHHHH!" Aros dove into the bamboo. "THAT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!" Riku and Sora stepped back "A ghost". The shadow turned "I HAVE COME TO WARN YOU! THAT IF THE ARMY FINDS OUT YOU'RE A GIRL-" the shadow pointed a claw at the solder "THE PENALTY IS DEATH!!!". Silence covered the area "…you're a girl?" Aros whispered to the solder, who was hiding next to him. The solder nodded "Who are you!" she shouted to the shadow. "WHO AM I?….WHO AM I?!…I AM THE GAURDIAN OF LOST SOULS! I AM THE POWERFULL, THE PLEASUREFULL…THE INDESTRUCTABLE…Mushu" a tiny red dragon walked out from behind the rock "….I was scared of that?" Aros whispered, "Yeah I'm pretty hot huh-YIKES!" the horse that was brought stomped on the tiny dragon. Sora snickered as the solder walked up and poked Mushu "uh, my ancestors sent a little Lizard to help me?" Mushu slapped her hand away "Dragon…DRAGON! Not LIZARD!….I don't do that tong thing " his forked tongue flicked out in annoyance.

Aros got up, walking over as the solder folded her arms "you're…" Mushu slinked up a bamboo pipe "Irresistible?…awe inspiring?" the solder narrowed her first two fingers "tiny". Mushu folded his claws "Well of coarse!…I'm travel size!" he looked frightening "If I was my real size your cow here would die of fright!" he patted the horse's nose, who attempted to bite him "Down Bessie!" he turned back to the solder "but don't let my size fool you, I am powerful beyond all imagination…in fact my eyes can see straight through your armor" the solder slapped Mushu to the ground "ALRIGHT DISHONOR! DISHONOR ON YOUR WHOLE VILAGE! Dishonor on YOU! Dishonor on your COW! Dishonor on-" Sora blinked "wait…Mushu?" the dragon turned "you-…Sora!" he slithered to the boy's feet "I thought I recognized that spiky head of yours!" he looked to Riku "I'm guessing you found your friends…but who's spiky number two?" Aros glared "Aros….for the love of God its AROS!" he fumed, Mushu blinked, "just like Ying and Yang you two…"Sora and Aros blinked "say wha?" Mushu waved "never mind…so we going or are we going?!" Riku folded his arms "First things First…who are you?" the solder looked shy "Fa Mulan…you?" "Riku" "Sora" "Aros" Mushu clicked his claws "well if we are all introduced and everything…shall we get a move on?".

Mulan parted the bamboo "I'm nervous…" she turned to the trio "would you accompany me…I might fit in more if I'm around other guys". Sora nodded "might be a good idea…." Aros blinked, giving Sora a serious glare "we don't exactly fit in here…" the three bands lit up "huh?" light crawled up their arms, covering them from the neck down, when the light faded, the uniforms they where wearing had turned to matching tunics, a crown was printed on the right shoulder. "How did you do that?!" Mulan's eyes widened "not quite sure ourselves "Riku pulled a little bit on his tunic sleeve, the band had vanished. Mushu shook his head "well…onward!".

-----------------

The four (plus Mushu) walked through the camp "aint it beautiful?" a man spit in their path "they're disgusting" Mulan winced "No…they're men…and you're going to have to act just like them". not far off a few men started getting into a brawl "I don't think I can do this…." Mulan whimpered "Its all attitude girl…come-on show them what your made of!…shoulders back" Mulan tilted her shoulders too far back "feet together" Aros snickered slightly as Mulan pulled her knees together "now march!" Mulan walked forward like she never walked in her life. "I can't watch this…" Riku rubbed his eyes, Sora stopped Mulan "you don't need to walk like that…just be confident!". "Be confident?" Mulan blinked "Be confident" She nodded surely, walking right with her shoulders back slightly "I'm the guardian dragon here…I know what's best!" Mushu whispered "and I know that she was just about to embarrass herself " Sora whispered back as the foursome (plus Mushu) lined up.

A short man shoved past Sora, followed by two comrades, a skinny one and a very, very big one…Yao, Ling, and Chien-po. "Hey! No cutting in line!" Sora shouted, only to have a fist collide with his cheekbone. "K.O…" Aros whispered "you got something to say skinny boy?" Yao waved his fist, Aros was silent "I thought not". Mushu whispered into Mulan's ear "now, punch him…its how men say hello" Mulan blinked unsure, but did so "Ow!" Yao glared, but turned away "now slap 'em on the behind they like that" Mulan closed her eyes and did so, little did she know Yao had moved "WHA!?" Aros turned "…don't do that!" Mulan turned red "Sorry". Aros turned mumbling something inaudible (sounded like 'going to kill that dragon') , facing toward the front, shooting a fierce glare at the laughing Sora.

"AW SHUT UP YA' BRATS!" Yao shouted "Two words dude…Mouth-wash" Aros waved a hand infrount of his face, and got a nice fist to the side of his face. Aros rubbed the bruise slightly "oh you did not just do that…" Yao smirked "Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't" Aros grinned, showing only one fang "Oh I know you didn't…because if you did…I would have to do THIS!" he lunged, giving Yao a forming black eye. That settled it, punches started to fly, Ling got a stray blow from Yao and hit Riku on the rebound, who accidentally hit Aros in the shoulder, who tripped over Sora, Who yelped as he shielded his face from the flying blows, then got up and joined the brawl. "Just like Ying and Yang…" Mushu sighed "take notes Mulan" Mulan gave Mushu a warning glare "they could get hurt!" She winced as Sora yelped "KEEP YOUR BLOWS ABOVE THE BELT!" Aros scolded as Yao got a fistful of 'Aros brand butt whoop'. "I think they already are…" Mushu corrected.

"SOLDERS!"

Everyone stopped in a tangle of fighting stances, before most of them backed away from the group (plus Mushu) "THEY STARTED IT!". the General gave a warning glare "I don't need trouble in my camp! Is that clear?" Aros winced "Crystal". the General stood tall "My name is General Shang…and what I just saw was a pathetic excuse for solders…get back in line and await further inspection!" Everyone straightened up and moved back into a line. When Shang walked off Aros glared at Yao, pointing his index and middle fingers at him, then pointing at his eyes "you're on my list" Yao made a challenging face, but turned away. Aros blinked "now I need a list".

"…YOU FOUR!" Shang pointed "your names!" "Riku" "Aros" "Sora" Mulan was silent "and you?" Shang raised an eyebrow "I…I'm" "Ping!" "Ping….Ping?" Mulan blinked as Shang passed "That completes our registration" Shang removed his armor "This will not be easy, but you must do what you have to for the sake of China" Ling ran by in a hurry "SOLDER!" Ling screeched to a halt "what is the meaning of this!" Shang demanded, just then a horde of shadows started to crowd into the camp "oh great" Aros summoned his blade, Sora and Riku following "what are they!" Ping yelped, drawing her sword "Heartless" Riku sighed, trio charging into battle "what are you doing on the sidelines! Get in there Ping" Mushu urged, Ping followed the trio.

--------

"FIRE!" Aros blasted a heartless to pieces, but for every one he cut down, another took its place. Shang stabbed through one, Yao, Ling and Chien-po where doing more hiding than fighting. Once the heartless had cleared, Shang straightened up, facing the trio "Good work men, your skills are inspirational, I would be honored to have you in my troop" Ping looked nervous "you should return home" Shang said coldly. "b-but that would dishonor my family!" Ping said in shock "would you rather dishonor my troops?" Shang replied.

Aros folded his arms "general, give Ping another change to prove himself".

Shang looked skeptical, but put his hands behind his back "very well, we need someone to scout the mountain for my troops" He held out a map "Your mission is to secure the path over the summit so our company can pass. I've authorized you to be let through to the summit. Don't let me down! ". Riku took the map "of coarse".

-------------------------------

"….I'm starting to really hate ice" Aros shivered, steam framing a halo around his face. Mulan looked to the trio "thanks for standing up on my behalf…". Sora looked over "hey Ping, Why are you in the army anyway?". Ping sighed "my father was supposed to come instead…but he was injured in a past war and I didn't think he could handle the strain…so I took his place to fight and restore my family honor". Riku nodded "Noble…" Aros glanced to one side, seeing a bright purple dot against the blackness "YOU!" Aros glared "Why do you follow me!?" The figure ran off, Aros following "H-HEY!" Sora ran after Aros.

The chase didn't last long, for the figure seemed to disappear before his very eyes. "…..Baka!" Aros growled, walking back to the pathway. Riku raised an eyebrow "Something about that guy…makes my hair stand on end…". Mushu whistled "hey hey! No lazy detours! We got a job to do! Now mush!".

----------------

((I had to put this…sorry if you don't find it as funny as I do))

After reporting to the captain that the area was secure, some training was ensured to keep the four-some in top condition…Shang was an Idiot to sign Aros up for arrow practice.

So far, Aros was doing okay…he hit a lot of things…except the target. "oh this is pathetic…" Aros steadied his bow, Ping did the same "Don't worry, seventh times the charm" she smiled, Aros sighed "just keep both eyes open".

Aros fired "YEOWCH!" he looked out from behind the tree, Yao was jumping around in pain. Aros grinned nervous "I guess I need more help" Mushu gave Aros a serious look "Boy…not even the great ancestors can help you there". Soon Shang gave another scouting mission…when they returned…

-------------------

Aros stared wide eyed at the ruins that was the camp. Ping ran over to Shang's side "captain!". Shang smirked "its just a scratch" he gripped at his side, half slouched "pretty big scratch" Aros looked at the wound "….this was done by a heartless' claws…" Sora blinked "which one?" Aros stood "a kind I haven't seen before…". Yao, Ling and Chien-po where digging through some of the rubble to salvage anything. "We have no choice" Shang stood "All units prepare to load up and move out…we have to get through the tung shou pass ((tried to spell that)).its time to bring the battle to Shan yu"

----------------------

Aros adjusted his helmet for the fifth time "ugh…I hate helmets…". Ping led the car of cannons, Riku and Sora where talking about Kairi. Suddenly a cannon burst through the cover of the cart, shooting into the sky and exploding.

Ping looked at Mushu, who pointed at a cricket. "What do you think you're doing!?" Shang ran up "you just gave away our position! Now where-" Shang fell over from an arrow embedded in his shoulder. All was silent "oh…snap" Aros whispered, seeing black dots in the sky turn to a rain of arrows. The men scrambled to get out of the way of arrows, Shang stood up as a flaming Arrow hit the snow "SAVE THE CANNONS!".

They poised the cannons in the snow, flint and steel ready as the arrows started to thin out. Dots lined the mountain side as Shan yu's army trailed down the crescent of white, led by a hawk. "FIRE!" Shang yelled, sparks flew, cannons fired, men hit the snow in pain. Sora took a few seconds to light a cannon "Oh forget this!" he threw the flint and steel over his shoulder, pointing his blade at the wick "Fire!" the cannon fired. Soon the team was down to the last cannon "Hold the last cannon!" Shang ordered, Yao stopped "save the cannon for Shan yu".

The approaching General raised his curved sword with vigor, Ping glanced at her sword, looking at the mountain top, then ran up and grabbed the cannon, getting closer to the general "PING!" Riku yelled "what is he doing!?" Lee yelped as Ping dug the cannon in the snow, angling it for the mountain and pulling out the flint "Okay…you might wanna light that fire now…" Mushu urged as the general closed three feet of distance "quickly!" Mushu added, Ping grabbed Mushu and lit the wick with his dragon breath, holding the cannon as it fired "YOU MISSED?! HOW COULD YOU MISS HE WAS THREE FEET INFROUNT OF YOU!".

All breath was held as the cannon hit the mountain, then exhaled in screaming as snow started to crumble down from the top "AVALANCHE!" Aros yelled as the army was slowly engulfed in the white powder. Shan-yu was about to cut his sword into Ping's side, when Aros threw a shield that hit the sword dead on and blocked the blow "PING! GET OUT OF THERE!".

Ping shot up and ran toward her comrades Shang was too slow and suddenly fell under the snow. Ping mounted her horse, riding toward the powder and Sora, Riku and Aros crawled behind a rock, joining Yao, Ling and Chien-po. The snow rushed past and Aros saw Ping go under, her horse trying to stay up "PING!". he looked around franticly, eyes settling on a shield "Call me crazy…" He grabbed onto it and jumped into the white powder, bow and arrow in hand, sinking right under the snow "AROS YOU IDIOT!" Sora yelled, then watched his twin break the surface, literally riding the avalanche like a surfer "AROS YOU GEINIOUS!" Sora cheered, Riku blinked.

-------

Aros struggled to avoid planting himself deep into the snow, he hopped once as he felt something slither around his foot "MUSHU!". The dragon looked up at him "you got a plan kid?" Aros smiled nervously "not a one…I'm making it up as I go!" the shield went over the cliff "AND THIS WASN'T PART OF IT!" Aros turned, and shot the arrow, with a rope tied to the end looking up at Ping "Tie this around the horse's saddle now!" he passed the rope, Ping did just that "But" Aros, he on the other hand, was still falling "…oh snap" He covered his eyes. "I GOT YOU!" an Icy hand gripped onto one of his bare ankles, Aros blinked …looking up, seeing nothing but a black claw "uh…" suddenly he was jerked upward "YIKES!"

----------------------

"Were gonna die…were gonna due…NO WAY WERE GONNA SURVIVE THIS!"

"Mushu?" Ping warned "WERE GOING TO E A BIG SPLAT IN THE SNOW BELOW! JUST LIKE THAT KID! I'LL NEVER SEE MY PEDISTAL AGAIN!" Ping growled "MUSHU!" The dragon blinked "were not falling" she pointed out. Sure enough, the horse was being raised over the cliff "oh…I knew that…"

------------

Shang was starting to come to, looking up at Ping "step back guys, give him some air" Ling pushed a few men back. "Ping…you are one of the craziest men I ever met…and for that I owe you my life" a soft 'thump' sounded behind them, and Riku had a chill up his spine, but ignored it. Mushu was fuming "First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl.". Shang stood quickly "Mulan?" he glared "you're a woman!?" he looked to the other two boys "and you both knew about it!!!". any sign that he was once injured was gone, he started to reach for his sword "I can't believe you lied to me. The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army...is death" His hand flinched over his sword, then he turned and walked off "Captain?" Sora blinked ". Get out of my sight...now. You're all dismissed! A life for a life…My debt is repaid". He looked to the others "Move out…we still have ground to cover, we need to inform the emperor that China is safe at last"

--------

Once the troops had moved out, Ping removed her outer armor, putting it on a pile with the other boy's armor plates. "I know this is probably a stupid question…but where's Aros?". Mulan gasped slightly "Last I saw he fell over the cliff!" A growl from behind caused them to yelp.

"Yeah….uh guys…CAN YOU GET ME OUT OF THIS SNOWPILE!" Aros yelled, causing the two-some to fall over in shock. Aros was safe, but buried up to his shoulders in snow, his upper lip had already turned a light shade of blue "before I freeze my fingers off?" he growled again, and Riku started to pull on Aros's shoulders, while Sora uncovered the rest of him. "How did you survive?!" Mulan dusted some snow off his shoulder "uh…I climbed…".

------------------

Halfway back to the city, the group had to rest for a while or else risk an ambush or injury from exhaustion. "Hey, Aros, Riku, I saw some trees not too far off, some branches had to of fallen off, we can start a fire so we wont freeze to death" Sora joked "Ill go with you" Mulan stood "Ill stay here and hold down the fort…" Aros offered "in that Case Ill stay too…"Riku added with a smirk "I don't trust him alone…" Aros glared "of coarse you don't Mr. parole officer"

As the two walked back up the summit, Aros fell asleep under a tree where there was barely any snow to freeze his limbs. Riku sighed deeply, then froze hearing footsteps, too swift to be Sora's yet too heavy to be Mulan's. "….Riku…its been a while" a cool voice slipped across the wind like water on glass. "Excuse me?" Riku looked over his shoulder at the violet cloaked figure from earlier. "Figures…you don't remember" he chuckled once "I cant stop remembering…". Riku summoned the road to dawn in his hand "I wouldn't…I really wouldn't do that" the figure smirked "I can fight back just as well…"

Riku turned to strike, his blade being stopped with a pair of soul eaters, crossed over each other "I didn't come to fight…I've done enough of that…" Riku pulled his blade away and dismissed it "who are you!" The figure dismissed his blades in a crackle of black smoke "that's none of your concern" silvery eyes glinted under the hood.

"I think it is if you want to stay alive" Riku spat, the figure only chuckled "same as ever…empty threats…." He faded, voice only a whisper on the wind "look over the side of the summit".

Sora walked over with an armload of firewood "geez! This stuff is heavy!" he tossed the pile on the ground, startling his twin from his nap "….morning sunshine!" Sora beamed "Shut up" Aros growled, standing and stretching.

Riku stood frozen "…look over the summit?" he whispered, Mulan blinked "Riku?". Riku looked over "Come on, we need to check something…" He ran off up the path, Mulan in tow, eventually curiosity forced Aros after them., Mushu curled around one of his arms.

--------------------------------------------------

At the top of the summit, Riku fell to his knees in the snow "Get down…" he hissed Mulan and Aros fell to their knees in the snow, Mushu raised an eyebrow "what are we looking at?". Far below, black dots started to emerge from the battlefield, the Huns where alive, and so was Shan-Yu. Already the troops where forming a plan "They're going to head for the city" Mulan whispered in a hushed tone "we have to get there first and warn Shang!" She stood, running down the hill, Aros and Riku at her heels "Okay…anyone besides me think this is a bad idea?" Mushu whined "did you see those Huns?!…they popped out of the snow!…LIKE DAISIES!" he waved his claws around. Mulan pulled her horse into a standing position "You wanna save china or not?" she insisted, mounting her horse, Aros informed Sora of what he has seen. Riku folded his arms "one problem, one horse, four of us…not enough time to get down the summit by foot…" Aros looked around, eyes resting on a scrap of bark that had pealed of the nearby woodpile "….then we don't ride" Aros ran of to a rather large tree, pulled out his keyblade and severed off a large strip of bark, and smoothing out the rough edges "We glide" he pulled over the 'sled' "You think with the snow your horse can get us down the summit?" with a snort the horse stomped a hoof, as if taking the challenge "apparently so" Mulan smiled, tossing a rope and tying the other half to her saddle. "Why do I have the feeling that we are going to die?" Riku whispered "because there is a chance you're paranoid?" Aros grinned "nothing will go wrong!" Mushu perched himself on the saddle "Well lets go kick some Hun-ny Buns!".

-------------------------------------------------------

So far so good, in crouched positions (and Riku holding the rope) the 'sled' was making a fast path toward the city "See?…I told you nothing would go-….snap" Aros's eye twitched as the 'sled' made a swift turn, going up a snow bank and flying a few feet before hitting the ground hard. A crack formed near the center of the 'sled', causing it to split down the center into 'skis' "This was not my best idea" Aros admitted simply, while Sora screamed "oh look, the city wall" Aros whimpered, knowing what would happen if they didn't slow down.

Well, to state it simply…the horse stopped, the rope snapped, and the trio went headfirst into a large snow pile near the gates. Sora's head emerged first, then Aros's, then Riku's "Nothing will go wrong, you said" Sora quoted "you're probably paranoid, you said" Riku added "ah shut up….we lived didn't we?" Aros climbed out of the snow.

The sound of screaming erupted throughout the city "we're too late!" Mulan shouted, barreling into the fray with the others at her heals "We have to hurry!"

-----------------------

At the palace, half the army was trying to bust down the door with a rather large dragon statue "Ling!, Yao!, Chen-Po!" Mulan ran up to the trio "what's going on?!". Sang ran over, ignoring Mulan for a moment "Shan-Yu's got the emperor locked up in the tower, we cant get past the gates" Mulan looked up a pillar to an open window "Then we don't use the door…" She looked to Shang "Captain, I have an idea…but it involves something drastic" Aros blinked "….HOW drastic".

-------------

"this…is a new low" Aros growled, pulling up the sleeve of a flowery white kimono, tossing the fruit he was supposed to wear away "no way am I wearing produce". The brunette avoided tripping over the fruit "For once…I agree" Sora re-tied the bun in his hair, the pink cloth slapping him in the face. "Oh quit yer' whining" Yao grouched, shoving a melon in his shirt "we got in didn't we?" Aros had to resist giving Yao a swift kick in the butt while his back was turned. "we all know the plan?" Mulan pulled out her fan, the boys nodded "good, any questions?" Sora whispered "Does this dress make me look fat?-OW!" Aros couldn't help it…he whacked Sora with his fan, then hid his smirk behind it.

----------------------

Guards stood watch infrount of the door. Standing at attention when faint laughter echoed down the hallway "Who's there!". The group turned from the corner and the Guard lowered his sword "Concubines…" another grimaced "Ugly, Concubines" a third Guard made a goofy grin "I don't know fellas…the exotic brunette looks kinda cute" Sora almost chocked "I think I just threw up a little bit", Aros held back his snickering by fanning faster.

An apple rolled out from under Ling's robe, who covered up for it by laughing and holding his fan over the side. When the guard picked up the produce….one of his comrades fell to the floor out cold with half a watermelon on his head. "Eh?" He looked up and a melon smacked him back down. When the guard looked back up, Sora whacked him over the head with his keyblade "NOT EVEN IF I WAS A WOMAN!" he snarled. Mulan had a bow under one of the guard's necks "SHANG! RIKU! GO!" the duo went into the room as Aros used his robes as a towel to remove the paint from his face "Never again…" he growled, discarding the cloth "Sora…stop bashing your Crush's head in and come on!"

----------------------

Riku was sent sprawling across the room from a blow to his lower back "I'm going to say this once more" Shan-yu turned to the emperor "Bow to me!" He pointed his sword at the man's throught. "No mater how the wind howls, the mountain will not bow to it" he replied coolly, fueling the Huns temper "Then you will kneel-" He raised his sword" in pieces!" Shang struck a blow to Shan-Yu's side, knocking the sword from his hand. The Hun recoiled, grabbing his sword and delivering a bruising blow to Shang's hand, sending the sword flying and the captain to the floor. Riku took out the pair of Guards holding the emperor as the group burst in through the door "Chen-Po Get the emperor!" Mulan called, Chen-Po bowed "sorry your majesty" he swung the emperor over his shoulder, grabbed onto a paper lamp hanging from the window by a thick rope, and slid out of the tower.

Shan-Yu rushed over to the window as the other three solders moved out, Riku following. Mulan looked to Aros, who nodded "Come on Mushu!" He grabbed the dragon, gripping the rope and untying it, and jumping "OH SNAP!" he hung on the rope for dear life, until the force snapped him up onto the roof.

"what are you doing spiky!" Mushu flailed "I have a plan" He pointed to the fireworks tower "and we need your firepower" his tunic switched back to his normal attire as he ran and grabbed onto a rather large kite, falling a little till he spread out and rode it to the tower.

-------------

((back to Mulan))

Mulan pulled herself up on the roof, positioning herself on the top and looking over her shoulder just as Shan-Yu burst through the roof. Approaching the heroine, she reached back to grab her fan, the only item on her person "It looks like your out of ideas" Shan-Yu smirked, lunging. Sora appeared from behind, chocking the Hun with his keyblade as Mulan used her fan to wrench Shan-Yu's blade from his hand "Not quite"

-------------

Aros landed on the tower "Citizens! I need Fire Power!" the men in the tower clinged to each other in fear "Who-What are you?!" Aros had the kite draped on him like real wings "your worst nightmare". the two men jumped out of the tower, and Aros grabbed onto a rather large firework., passing it to Mushu "get ready"

-----------------

Sora perched on the Hun's shoulder, jumping off and sending the Hun face down on the roof, where Mulan stabbed his tunic with his own sword "READY MUSHU!" Mushu tied the firework to his back "I am READY BABY!" he blew on a match "Light me!" Aros lit the fuse, running ahead of the dragon as the firework went off "Get off the roof get off the roof get off the roof!" the trio jumped "BANZAIII" Aros grabbed onto a rope of lights, sliding and falling ontop of his brunette twin "….that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would" Sora glared "….I'm so happy for you" he wheezed.

The crowds where cheering in the triumph, and excitement of the fireworks. Mushu landed hard on the cement, smoking and laughing at the whole thing. Riku and the three feminine solders ran up, bowing once at the captain who was with Mulan. "We did it" she whispered "nah, You did it" Aros stood "we just helped" Sora added. Suddenly the cheering quieted down as the emperor walked down the stairs of the palace with utmost grace for an old man. The boys backed away from the trio and Mulan, who the emperor's center of attention "I've herd a great deal about you, Fa Mulan" Mulan bowed slightly "You stole your father's armor…Ran away from home. Impersonated a solder, brought Dishonor on yourself as well as my troops, Destroyed my Palace!-AND!" Aros groaned "we get it already" The emperor smiled softly "you have saved us all"

Silence…..

Slowly the sound of cheering overpowered the silence, Mulan turned and the solders bowed, followed by Riku who forced the twin's heads down (Mulan giggled at this). Soon the crowd fell to their knees in gratitude.

Shang stood, walking up "Mulan…" He scratched the back of his neck "…thank you". Mulan looked disappointed a moment but covered it with a soft smile and bowing. Sora leaned over whispering "think I could get an autograph?" Aros slapped his forehead "Sora" he sighed embarrassed. Mushu started dancing with joy "Now they gotta give me back my pedestal!" Aros's eye twitched "….I thought you already where a guardian" Mushu 's jaw dropped "well uh…" Aros rolled up one of his sleeves "You better run…" Sora whispered, Mushu turned and ran, Aros on his heals "YOU LIAR! YOURE A FAKE! I OUGHTA SKIN YOU ALIVE AND USE YOUR PELT AS A RAG!" they tore into the crowd, most of the people laughing "Come here you little Lizard tongued-witless-excuse-for-a-DRAGON!" Mushu was in hysterics "ANSESTORS SAVE ME!" the group near the castle looked on in slight amusement "….well…what a mouth that boy has" the emperor chuckled.

--------------

Mushu crawled back up the stairs in a pretzel shape, Aros proudly walked up after "…sorry about that". The emperor handed Mulan Shan-Yu's sword, as soon as it touched her hands it started to glow, a light shooting up and opening the keyhole "Leave this part to us Captain!" Sora grinned, the boys doing their trick and locking the glowing keyhole.

"I see you better be on your way" The emperor nodded slowly. "yeah, can we come back to visit?" Sora asked "of coarse!" Mulan nodded. "We look forward to your return" Shang bowed slightly "You two play nice" Sora grinned Mulan blushed, Shang scratched his head "whoa…watch it solder" The emperor tapped Shang's shoulder "do not doubt the boy's judgment so early, captain" Shang looked back to where the group once stood, but they where already gone.

-----------------------------------

Aros yawned "You're exhausted?" Riku asked "yeah, the nightmare ontop of saving china?…I'm beat" he grinned, preparing to open up the door.

"HOO!"

"say wha?" Aros blinked.

"squawk!"

Riku tapped Aros's shoulder, pointing up "are Owls a native bird to China?". perched ontop of the ship was a snowy owl "awk?" it tilted its head, dropping the letter it held in its beak. The back was sealed with wax and stamped with a crest. "okay" Sora picked up the note inspecting the emerald green lettering.

_Mr. Sora, Aros, Riku_

_Land of Dragons, China_

"I think we should read and fly at the same time" Riku opened the door, going inside, Sora following. Aros was about to enter when the owl flapped down, landing on his head "hoo!" Aros glared "fine…but if you ruin the upholstery ONE time…its bye bye birdie" the owl fluffed its wings as Aros moved it to his arm and walked in.

----------------------------------

(world that never was)

Saxor sat on the window sill, wings moving slowly every so often "…." he stared at the thunderclouds with blank eyes. One hand moved to the center of his chest "….I hope you're doing better than I am right now…Hayner…Pence…Olette…" He sighed "Roxas" his wings drooped, he wanted to go back to Twilight town more than anything, he wished he could just close his eyes and hear Roxas yell at him to wake up before the chair would be kicked out from under him. But whenever he did, his eyes opened to the same white walls, and the same pair of ugly black wings. He folded the feathered appendages to his back, he didn't know what made them grow, but he hated them, it only proved he was a freak. He reached up, removing a loose feather from his shoulder. He proceeded to yell and throw the feather as far as he could get it, but the inhuman cry he made instead just caused him to drop the feather and clasp a gloved hand over his mouth. "grrr…" he sighed heavily, who was he kidding, his 'friends' (used lightly) in Twilight town wouldn't accept him like this

The door opened "Obsidian!" he turned quickly, wings fading as Saix stood in the doorway "group meeting in a half hour". Saxor glared "Is my presence mandatory?" Saix sneered "no" Saxor knew he had the whistle somewhere on his person "then don't expect my arrival" he spat. Saix was about to leave, when he noticed the black feather on the floor "Where did that come from?" Saxor looked at the feather with an Icy glare "I don't know…bird?" he leaned back on the wall.

Saix smirked, withdrawing the whistle from his pocket and pressed it to his lips. Saxor winced, covering his ears, waiting for the agonizing shrill note that annoyed him more than Demyx's sitar playing. A second passed, two, three, he looked up Saix was frozen, eyes open in shock…a second later Saxor knew why.

His wings had shown up when he panicked

"Vexion…" Saix squeaked…yes he actually squeaked "VEXION!" he dropped the whistle, turned on his heel and ran out of the room. Axel looked in with half a mug of coffee "….as amusing as that was…what the hell is going on in here" Saxor growled "He saw…." the boy mumbled, grabbing the whistle and burning it in a blast of purple flame. Dismissing his wings and stomping on the feather. when Saix pulled Vexion back he was able to tell that Saix had seen nothing more than the wings on his keyblade, and watched with amusement as Vexion chewed out the Lunar Divider.

Walking with the flurry of dancing flames down the hall, Axel's curiosity chewed at him till eventually he asked "what are you going to do if they find out?" Saxor stopped "……" Axel blinked "Obsidian?…" he looked at the boy, who's clouded purple eyes where frozen in shock, almost like Saix's before. "What?" Axel waved a hand infrount of the boy's face, who looked at him "you okay?" Saxor was silent "Yeah…Ill talk to you later…"He continued to walk to his room, and as soon as the door shut behind him he dropped to his knees, gripping onto the lower half of his bed and burying his face into the black comforter "oh man now I'm seeing things!" his wings fluffed, falling gently till they touched the floor. _"Seeing things?" _Saxor froze again "not real, not real…"he turned "You're not real!" he saw nothing and relaxed slightly, till an icy tap on his right wing made him spin around _"are those things real?"_ Saxor growled "They are…you're not!" the faded hand withdrew, falling back to his side _"Yes I am…" _the figure whispered forcefully "that's not possible…I told you to go back! you shouldn't be here!" The faded figure nodded, blond hair falling into his eyes _"I did…I'm a little surprised you can see me" _ Saxor tensed "…" He leaned against his door and slipped to a seating position "I'm more of a freak than I thought" he shivered "I see the Dead people!"

The world is like a mirror…always screwed up when people think its perfect.-Saxor

Dude…that made no sense - Roxas


End file.
